Réapprendre à rêver
by Azrael Short-Fowl
Summary: Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, Sam préparait une surprise pour Gabriel. Surprise qui transformera leur relation à jamais. Sans compter le grand frère qui veillait, jamais très loin. (Suite de Une tasse de café, une thèse et un tatouage)
1. Une famille de cinglés

Et voilà la suite Une tasse de café, une thèse et un tatouage, j'en avais parlé dans la troisième partie de cet os. N'y coupant pas, cette suite est plus longue encore, alors je l'ai séparée en trois elle aussi.

Titre : Réapprendre à rêver

Genre : Humour/Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Blablabla... Rien à moi, tout appartient au créateur de Supernatural, les acteurs se possèdent eux-mêmes!

Couples : Sabriel

Rating : T+, voire M

Note: On est dans un UA, pas de truc surnaturel!

*(8)*

-Oh aller Sammy!, s'exclama Gabriel en regardant le brun en train de s'habiller pour une entrevue dans un palais de justice réputé au centre-ville.  
-J'ai dit non Gabe!, répliqua le géant en soupirant, jetant un coup d'œil à son amant qui était toujours couché dans leur lit, la main enfouie dans la fourrure du chien couché près de lui et la tête appuyée contre un oreiller.

C'était toujours la même chose. Dès que le châtain se mettait à parler de montrer leur relation au grand jour, et donc d'en parler à la famille Winchester, c'était un non catégorique. Dans le cas des Novak, ils étaient déjà tous au courant que Gabriel était en couple, avoir une aussi grande famille n'aidait pas aux secrets.

Après presque trois mois de relations, le serveur aurait pensé qu'ils étaient prêts à en parler. Gabriel soupira en remettant cette conversation à plus tard. Encore.

Sam était imbuvable depuis qu'il avait eu l'appel du palais pour cette importante entrevue. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il essayait de faire son nœud de cravate, faisant soupirer de nouveau son amant qui se leva.

-Attends, laisse-moi faire Sammish!, dit-il en s'approchant., Tu es beaucoup trop tendu voyons…

Il eut un sourire léger en refaisant le nœud, ses yeux dorés posés sur le bout de tissu. Les mèches brunes caressaient le visage de Sam avec douceur, le rendant encore plus adorable aux yeux de son amant. Sam sourit aussi un peu, l'observant longuement : il aimerait tant l'embrasser, mais il devait rester concentrer. Il le voulait son job!

Gabriel n'était pas encore habillé, il avait même encore un peu de temps avant son quart de travail en ce beau lundi avant-midi.

Le plus petit se recula légèrement avec un sourire, attrapant un chocolat qu'il mangea. Hummmmm… Il adorait voir son amant dans un costard cravate, il trouvait cela terriblement sexy! Il le regarda de haut en bas, essayant de voir s'il manquait quelque chose à son accoutrement et écarquilla les yeux en voyant son Sammy se faire une queue de cheval.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?, s'exclama-t-il presque horrifié. Quelle honte pour la belle chevelure, Sam n'était pas sérieux!  
-Je m'attache les cheveux…, répondit ce dernier en haussant un sourcil intrigué. Gabriel semblait complètement insulté de le voir se mettre un tant soit peu présentable pour son entrevue.

Légèrement amusé par la moue de son copain, Sam posa ses lèvres sur celles boudeuses de Gabriel qui se sentit tout de suite plus heureux. Bon d'accord, il pouvait lui pardonner cet affront… Pour cette fois!

Ils sortirent de la chambre de Sam, l'avocat attrapant sa mallette et son CV. Gabriel sourit doucement et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, lui attrapant la main avant que Sam ne sorte. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, surprenant son amant qui retint un rire doux.

-Je t'aime et je crois en toi! Tu vas l'avoir!, lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil., Quand tu sortiras viens me voir au café…

Sam hocha la tête avant de partir sous le regard tendre du serveur qui referma la porte de l'appartement derrière le diplômé.

Gabriel travaillait toujours dans le petit café où ils s'étaient rencontrés, vivant un peu dans une tornade permanente. Entre sa famille, le travail et Sam, il ne voyait plus la vie passer, manquant souvent de temps! Il faisait toujours autant de fermetures et ses samedis soir, le barista se faisait un devoir de les passer en famille.

Sinon, Sam et lui s'organisaient des instants ensembles le plus souvent possibles, le plus jeune enchainant les entrevues dans les grosses boîtes d'avocats et les moments avec son frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Dean s'était pris un petit appartement pas très loin, son régiment l'ayant assigné à la base militaire de la ville.

Évidemment que Gabriel s'ennuyait de leurs soirées dans le Café, mais il savait que pour son amant tout ceci était important. Alors, il faisait des concessions.

La seule ombre au tableau c'était l'obstination de Sam à ne pas vouloir rencontrer sa famille et surtout de ne pas dire à son propre frère qu'il était en couple avec un homme. Ils étaient obligés de rester distant dès qu'ils sortaient ensemble au cas de tomber sur Dean! Cette pensée le fit pousser un soupir alors qu'il s'habillait dans la chambre, le chien le regardant de ses grands yeux bleus taquins.

Loki attrapa la veste de l'amant de son maître, se sauvant avec, prenant une position de jeu juste dans le cadrage de la porte de la chambre. Gabriel sursauta en le voyant faire.

-Loki! Reviens ici!, s'exclama le barista en grognant, alors qu'il se mettait à le chasser dans tout l'appartement.

Quelle plaie cet animal quand il s'y mettait! Le serveur l'attrapa finalement dans la cuisine après une dizaine de minutes de courses-poursuites épuisantes. Il lui reprit sa veste préférée, la kaki, des mâchoires, soupirant doucement. Enfin!

« Berk! Elle est pleine de salive! » Il grimaça de dégoût. Le jeune homme se releva, donna de l'eau et de la nourriture au chien en passant avant de se saisir de ses clés. Il pouvait laisser l'appartement et aller travailler. Cette journée-là, il faisait la fermeture du Café et s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard le serveur avait intérêt à se bouger!

*(8)*

Quelques heures plus tard, Sam sortait du bureau du directeur du palais en retenant un soupir de soulagement. C'était enfin fait! Il s'éloigna rapidement de la porte close tout en essayant de ne pas en avoir l'air.

Il saluait les personnes qu'il croisait tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre pour savoir s'il était choisi. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il essayait les cabinets publics et privés, mais rien! Rien et jamais rien! Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre d'entrevues qu'il avait passées, celui-ci le démoralisant plus qu'autre chose.

C'est rendu sur l'avenue devant le palais de justice qu'il reçut un appel, le faisant hausser un sourcil. Gabriel travaillait et préférait les sms pour éviter de le déranger. Il tira son portable de sa poche et sourit doucement en voyant que c'était son frère. Il décrocha.

-Allô Dean!  
« Hey pal, comment tu vas? », entendit-il de l'autre côté de la ligne.  
-Ça va, toi?, répondit-il en commençant à marcher, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Ils parlèrent comme cela quelques minutes quand Sam passa devant un l'Opéra de Philadelphie, flashant soudainement sur une affiche. Hein? Il revint rapidement sur ses pas, se mettant devant l'affiche.

-Attends deux minutes Dean…

Il n'attendit pas d'avoir la réponse de son frère qu'il lisait déjà les détails qui se présentaient devant ses yeux noisette.

_« Crowley's productions est à la recherche d'artistes de talents pour plusieurs futures productions, dont une comédie musicale en création.  
Nous avons besoins de:  
-Acteurs  
-Artistes burlesque  
-Artistes de cirque  
-Danseurs  
-Chanteurs  
-Musiciens  
-Nouveaux talents (numéro excentrique)  
Nous recherchons des gens qui sont capable de nous faire vibrer par leur présence sur scène. Impressionnez-nous..._

Si vous ou quelqu'un que vous connaissez à ce qu'il faut, envoyez-nous votre C.V., deux photos (casting et plein pied) et une démo ou une vidéo si vous en avez à l'adresse suivante: castingcrowleysproduct et ce avant le jeudi 13 septembre 2018.

Nous tiendrons des auditions vendredi le 14 septembre 2018, endroit et heure à confirmer »

Juste en dessous de la grande affiche montrant des artistes en pleine performance ce trouvait un présentoir avec des brochures. Sam était bouche-bé en lisant l'affiche, resongeant à toutes les fois en trois mois où il avait vu son petit ami jouer la comédie sans remarquer qu'il était observé, où il l'avait entendu chanter sous la douche. Même sous la douche, Gabriel chantait bien!

-Oh god…, murmura-t-il en attrapant l'un des livrets. Son amant allait le tuer, mais il s'en foutait.

Il reprit le combiné en continuant sa route. C'était quoi les chances? Il se posait vraiment la question! Il ne passait jamais par-là et la journée qu'il avait une entrevue c'était presque directement devant le théâtre! Mais attendez… LE 13? C'était dans trois jours ça!

-Oui, Dean?, dit-il en se mettant à courir., Il va falloir que je te laisse, on se parle bientôt!  
« D'accord Sammy, bonne fin de journée. », se fit-il répondre, lui-même répliquant un « C'est Sam! » comme habituellement avant de raccrocher.

Mais comment allait-il convaincre Gabriel en trois jours?

*(8)*

Gabriel ferma derrière eux avec un sourire doux. Ils avaient passés une super soirée tranquille! Presque pas de clients en ce lundi soir, ça avait été parfait. Le serveur se tourna vers son amant qui lui sourit légèrement, attrapant sa main, le faisant sursauter et rire. Comme Sam était trop grand, il était obligé de se pencher vers lui pour faire ce petit geste de douceur.

-Samsquatch! Tu es beaucoup trop grand!, dit-il, tirant un sourire malicieux au Winchester.  
-C'est toi qui es trop petit, nuance…, répliqua-t-il en venant piquer la bouche du châtain d'un baiser doux.

Le plan de Sam se mettait enfin en route. Le plus grand devait s'arranger pour que son amant soit dans les meilleures conditions possibles pour qu'il ne se doute de rien! Le Winchester commença à marcher lentement, la main de Gabriel toujours dans la sienne.

-Gabe, j'ai réfléchit…, débuta-t-il faisant sursauter son amant qui le regarda, interrogateur. Ses propres yeux étaient perdus dans le vague comme coupables.  
-À quoi kiddo?

Gabriel lui sourit légèrement pour le rassurer même s'il commençait à être complètement effrayé. Qu'est-ce que Sam voulait lui dire? Est-ce qu'il trouvait que le serveur prenait trop de place dans sa vie? Voulait-il qu'ils prennent leurs distances? Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre furieusement la chamade, priant un Dieu à lequel il n'avait jamais vraiment cru. En cette fin soirée, il espérait vraiment qu'on l'écoutait et qu'on lui disait qu'il n'était qu'un idiot de première!

-Je voulais m'excuser pour ces derniers jours… J'ai vraiment pas été le meilleur des copains…, il le regarda tendrement alors que le cœur de Gaby se gonflait de douceur.  
-C'est rien Sammy, j'peux comprendre! C'est ton rêve…, dit-il en lui embrassant la joue en souriant.  
-Et… Pour me faire pardonner je voulais te proposer d'aller manger avec ta famille demain!, s'exclama-t-il en souriant doucement, le plus vieux sursautant.

Un immense sourire étira la bouche pleine de ce dernier. Cela le rendait complètement heureux de savoir que Sammy voulait rencontrer sa famille un peu trop nombreuse, mais si précieuse!

-Je suis certain que Michaël et Raphaël font se faire un plaisir de nous préparer un dîner inoubliable! Tu vas voir, ils vont t'adorer!, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en sautillant, entrainant Sam dans le mouvement.

Sam retint un petit sourire doux. Il allait lui en vouloir, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle…

Si seulement Gabriel savait à quel point ce dîner allait changer leurs futurs, peut-être qu'il ne serait pas aussi enthousiaste.

*(8)*

-Alors, peu importe ce que te raconte Lucy, tu n'écoutes pas, d'accord?, murmura Gabriel en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de la grande maison., Et c'est la même chose pour Raphy!

Il sentait que ses frères allaient se venger de toutes les fois où il les avait emmerdés avec leurs propres copains ou copines, alors il s'assurait que le terrain était bien préparé du côté de Sam. Finalement, il regrettait d'avoir insisté!

-Ne t'en fais pas Gabe…, répondit Sam en venant l'embrasser tendrement., Je te connais et je t'aime… Tout ce qu'ils pourront dire ne changera rien!

Le serveur sourit doucement en entrant, murmurant un petit « Je t'aime aussi », une bonne odeur les assaillant dès les premiers pas. Hm… Son frère était déjà aux fourneaux! Il prit le manteau de Sam pour le ranger quand il entendit les pas lourd de son premier aîné. Le géant se tourna vers ce dernier qui venait d'entrer dans le vestibule.

-Tu dois être Samuel, enchanté., dit le brun aux yeux gris tout en tendant la main vers le plus jeune. À 29 ans, Michaël ne laissait pas sa place. Une aura imposante l'entourait, son regard était implacable, pourtant une douce chaleur semblait s'en dégager, comme toujours prêt à agir en cas de besoin.  
-C'est cela monsieur Novak! De même., répondit poliment ledit Samuel en prenant la main tendue pour la serrer franchement, arrachant un petit sourire à l'aîné de la grande famille.  
-Monsieur Novak, c'est mon père.

Ce commentaire rappela la première soirée qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Gabriel, celui-ci riant derrière eux. Une voix quasi identique à celle de Michaël retentit dans l'escalier, arrêtant de suite le rire joyeux de son amant. Eh ben! Il fallait qu'on lui enseigne le truc!

-Mike? C'est le bébé que j'entends non?, demanda la voix alors que des doux pas descendaient les marches.

Le Winchester sentit un frisson parcourir son dos alors que son regard noisette rencontrait celui de Lucifer. Les deux jumeaux se ressemblaient énormément. Mais alors que les yeux du premier né étaient métalliques, ceux du deuxième étaient plus bleus qu'argentés et plus froids aussi. Comme deux orbes glacés qui gelaient les gens sur place. Un sourire malicieux qui lui fit désagréablement penser à celui de son amant étira la bouche du nouvel arrivant.

-Alors c'est lui le fameux Sam…, murmura Lucifer alors que son regard montaient et descendaient sur son corps avec un désir presque palpable.  
-Oui Lucy!, répliqua Gabriel en venant prendre la main du Winchester en tirant la langue à son grand frère dans tous les sens du terme., C'est lui! Et si tu pouvais arrêter de le dévorer des yeux, tu serais très aimable!

Sam sentit son cœur se charger de douceur en entendant Gabriel faire preuve de jalousie à son égard, Michaël levant les yeux au ciel. Cela ne devait pas être la première fois qu'une situation du genre se produisait. Lucifer pour sa part gloussa légèrement en haussant les épaules.

-Mais c'est si drôle de te voir prendre la mouche!, dit-il simplement en allant dans le salon d'où Sam pouvait entendre des voix retentir. Gabriel les entendit aussi et pâlit.  
-Tout le monde est là?, demanda-t-il d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

L'aîné Novak hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Pour une rare fois, Gabriel aurait bien voulu que la moitié de sa famille de fous ne soit pas présente pour le repas, comme d'habitude. Mais non! Évidemment, il ramenait enfin quelqu'un après des années de célibat! Donc, il fallait que toute sa fratrie se pointe le bout du nez! Un repas avec les 5 voire 6 aînés aurait été beaucoup trop demandé!

Gabriel se précipita à la suite de Lucifer, prêt à passer un savon à celui ou celle qui comptait ne serait-ce que lui faire honte devant son copain, laissant Sam avec Michaël. Celui-ci allait pour suivre ses frères quand le Winchester posa rapidement sa main sur son bras.

-Excusez-moi, mais… J'aurais un grand service à vous demander!, dit-il, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil délicat.  
-Je t'écoute…, lui répondit le plus vieux en le regardant dans les yeux.

*(8)*

Le repas, composé d'une tourte au poulet et d'une salade verte, se passa non sans anicroche. Gabriel ne fit que penser aux commentaires de Balthazar au sujet d'une de ses ex. Déjà, il ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés à parler de ses précédentes relations, ensuite c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Sam, ils étaient vraiment obligés de parler de ses erreurs passées dans les bras de d'autres? Ou alors quand Raphaël avait parlé de sa fugue pendant 24 heures qui leur avaient supposément fait pousser des cheveux blancs.

Sam l'avait ri celle-là… Et lui-même avait esquissé un sourire.

Lucifer s'était tenu étonnement tranquille, pourtant son cadet l'avait bien surveillé, s'assurant que son regard ne dérive jamais trop longtemps sur Sam. Il était à lui! Le serveur avait bien reconnu le sourire que son aîné lui avait lancé dans le vestibule : celui du mâle alpha qui refuse que son benjamin aille la jolie brebis.

Il fut un temps où ils avaient été aussi soudés que les deux doigts de la main.

Mais il y avait eus Adam Umanista.

Complètement et fraternellement amoureux de son petit frère, ce n'était pas la première fois que Lucifer essayait de lui voler l'élu ou l'élue de son cœur pour le ramener vers lui. Sauf que, contrairement aux autres qui avaient peu marqué Gabriel, Adam avait été le premier à le rendre aussi mou que de la guimauve, à le rendre romantique à en mourir. Il avait été le premier que Gabriel aurait voulu que Lucifer ne touche jamais.

Leur relation n'avait plus jamais été la même après qu'il les ait surpris dans le lit de l'aîné, son cœur complètement piétiné. Un truc de plus qu'il avait cédé à sa famille : sa vie de couple. Maintenant, il y avait Sam. Et pas question que Lucifer ne lui ravisse comme il l'avait fait avec Adam. Jamais!

Lucifer s'était donc tenu tranquille. Castiel avait posé des questions à ne plus savoir quoi en faire à Sam, au sujet de l'école, de sa famille. Et le Winchester s'était prêté au jeu, répondant aux questions avec un sourire gentil, voire attendri, amusé par tant de curiosité.

Pour ce qui était du reste de la famille, le nombre de personne avait surpris son amant qui n'avait pas réalisé combien ils étaient tous. 9 frères et une sœur, donc Raphaël qui était métis et Uriel qui avait été adopté. Anna et Gadreel, eux aussi jumeaux, parlaient à voix basses, observant le nouveau venu. Samandriel, le plus jeune, dessinait sur un coin de la table en mangeant.

Le repas avait donc été ponctué de rire, mais aussi de gêne pour le pauvre serveur. Gabriel commença à vraiment se détendre en voyant que son compagnon était à l'aise avec sa famille de cinglés. Il le disait avec plein d'amour, mais ils étaient cinglés pareil. Il se permit même une blague malicieuse au premier né de la famille quand vint le dessert.

Vous lui demanderiez si le plus vieux de la famille avait une faiblesse, Gabriel vous regarderait avec un sourire sadique. Il était surement le seul à le savoir, sauf si on comptait Lucifer, mais Michaël avait une peur bleue des araignées! Il se proposa donc pour aider à servir le dernier service avec Raphaël afin de réaliser son petit tour de passe-passe.

La salade de fruits toute simple de son frère le fit soupirer. C'était pas ça un dessert! Une collation à la limite, mais pas un dessert! Où était passé le chocolat, les calories, le sucre? Mais bon, il ne s'en plaignit pas trop, cela lui simplifiait la tâche au contraire. Le serveur glissa une araignée en plastique dans le bol de son aîné avec une discrétion qu'il avait acquise avec les années avant de servir sa famille et son copain avec le métis.

Tous se mirent à manger. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le moment fatidique où Mike verrait l'arachnide en plastique dans son plat. Et cela ne manqua pas.

Un hurlement déchira la pièce alors que le bol s'envolait, étalant son contenu sur la table. Gabriel regarda la tâche noire dans le jus pendant que tous fixait Michaël qui s'égosillait.

-Où est-elle? Où est-ce qu'elle est?

Gaby tendit discrètement la main et attrapa l'élément déclencheur pour le cacher dans sa poche, Castiel et Raphaël tentant tant bien que mal à calmer leur aîné. Il sentait que ses talents d'acteur seraient utiles très bientôt.

-De quoi parles-tu Michaël?, demanda posément le plus vieux en regardant son frère dans les yeux.  
-L'araignée! Il y avait une araignée dans mon bol! Où est-elle? Je n'ai pas rêvé!

Le regard gris acier parcourait la table afin de trouver la fautive alors que les autres se regardaient sans comprendre. Une araignée? Gabriel se retenait de rire de la situation, ses épaules se secouant légèrement. Le mouvement attira l'attention de son aîné qui fronça les sourcils.

-Gabriel…, retentit sa voix de ténor, faisant sursauter le châtain qui le regarda à son tour avec ses grands yeux de miel.  
-Oui?, s'étonna Gabriel de se faire ainsi accoster., Qu'ai-je encore fait mon grand frère adoré?  
-C'est toi qui a fait ça?  
-Fait quoi Michou?

Les sourcils de Michaël se froncèrent alors qu'il analysait le comportement de son frère. Il était trop mielleux, trop innocent avec sa tête penchée sur le côté. Mais en même temps… Il n'avait pas de preuve. Il soupira légèrement et aida Raphaël à nettoyer sans rien ajouter.

Gabriel eut un petit sourire et il sursauta en sentant la main de Sam se poser sur sa cuisse. Il leva les yeux vers lui et son visage étincela joyeusement en voyant le regard du Winchester briller de rire contenu. Son regard doré passa sur le visage des autres et il put constater que sa petite blague avait fait son travail.

Lucifer affichait un sourire malicieux, Raphaël se retenait de faire tout commentaire moqueur, Castiel, égal à lui-même, ne comprenait pas pourquoi une simple araignée avait pu faire ainsi réagir son aîné, Balthazar se moquait allègrement, Uriel s'était plongé dans son bol pour cacher son sourire amusé, les jumeaux rigolaient discrètement et finalement Samandriel avait sauvé son dessin, penchant la tête tout en se demandant ce qui s'était produit. Ahhhh… Son plus jeune pouvait être tellement dans la lune quand il créait.

Il adorait sa famille…

Sam regardait Gabriel alors que celui-ci posait ses yeux sur chacun des membres de sa famille. Qu'avait-il sacrifié pour elle? Que n'avait-il pas fait pour la rendre plus heureuse? Le Winchester ne le savait pas et, d'un certain côté, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il voulait revoir cet immense sourire sur ses lèvres et il ne manquait plus qu'un certain appel pour que cela se produise.

Totalement prit dans ses pensées, le géant ne remarqua pas le regard de pur convoitise qui le fixait depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Lucifer cacha un sourire cruel en se levant. Il allait faire comprendre à Sam que Gabriel était à lui et à personne d'autre.

*(8)*

La soirée terminée, ils étaient retournés chez Sam. Loki leur fit une fête dès qu'ils passèrent la porte, faisant rire aux éclats Gabriel tandis qu'il caressait la tête soyeuse. Le Winchester sourit doucement en se dirigeant vers son pc. Le châtain fronça les sourcils en le voyant lui donner si peu d'attention et lui embrassa le creux de la nuque, mordillant un peu la peau qui frémit.

-Je vais prendre une douche…, commença-t-il doucement en glissant sa bouche contre l'oreille., Tu sauras où me trouver si jamais…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, caressant le torse par-dessus la chemise de son amant. Sam le regarda s'éloigner avant de se plonger dans sa boîte courriel. Il ne devait qu'envoyer trois petites choses avant d'aller rejoindre son compagnon qui avait été assez explicite sur ses désirs, l'eau chaude se faisant déjà entendre dans tout l'appartement.

Le jeune homme ouvrit donc un nouveau courriel, entra le Gmail de la maison de production et y mit en pièces jointes deux photos ainsi qu'une vidéo que Sam avait demandées à Michaël. Celle-ci datait du temps où Gabriel faisait encore du théâtre à l'école. Les deux photos étaient plus récentes : La plein pied montrait Gaby en train de raconter une histoire rocambolesque qui leur était arrivé à Castiel et lui, comme quoi le plus jeune avait arrêté un train sans raison valable avec une gestuelle qui démontrait bien son côté artistique; l'autre ne montrait que son visage souriant avec ses yeux ambrés et leurs étincelles d'amusement. Il était assis à une table quelconque, les coudes appuyés sur celle-ci. Ses cheveux toujours soigneusement coiffés ne l'étaient plus.

Sam se perdit un instant dans le regard devant lui, se demandant à qui son amant pouvait bien sourire ainsi. Le plus vieux semblait sortir d'un éclat de rire libérateur. L'avocat se demanda un instant si Gabriel lui avait déjà souri comme cela en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'en avait pas…

-Sammyyyyyyy!, entendit-il, le faisant rire un peu., Où es-tu mon géant chéri? Je suis si esseulé sans toi!  
-J'arrive Gabe!, s'exclama-t-il en riant encore.

Le Winchester se secoua et referma la photo, l'envoyant ainsi que les deux autres fichiers et le CV qu'il avait fait à son amant rapidement. Il se leva et alla rejoindre le Novak dans la salle de bain, celui-ci le fixant de ses grands yeux remplis de désir. Voir son aîné tourner autour de son aimé l'avait mis à fleur de peau.

Gabriel tendit la main, le corps offert aux yeux noisette de Sam, ce dernier se déshabillant avant de la prendre dans la sienne avec douceur pour entrer dans la douche style italienne. L'eau chaude glissa sur sa peau nue pendant qu'une bouche quémandeuse venait prendre possession de la sienne. Le plus petit des deux semblait vouloir toujours plus de contact avec son amant, ses dents s'imprimant sur la peau mate de l'avocat, faisant soupirer de désir ce dernier.

-Gaby…, murmura-t-il., Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…?

C'était étrange cette façon qu'avait de le caresser le serveur, comme s'il allait disparaitre, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Sam lui prit le visage entre ses deux grandes mains lui souriant avec tendresse alors que le farceur plongeait son regard doux et voilé dans le sien. Le plus jeune répéta sa question, Gabriel détournant finalement ses yeux de miel pour les fixer sur le carrelage de la douche.

-C'est juste…, commença-t-il avant de secouer la tête et de couvrir son visage d'un sourire. Sam n'avait pas à savoir que son grand frère projetait de le foutre dans son lit pour le rendre lui malheureux. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de le sentir, de l'entendre soupirer au creux de son oreille. Il dit tout de même :, Je t'aime Sam…

Samuel Winchester sourit avec douceur en revenant prendre sa bouche entre ses lèvres, serrant le plus petit contre son torse puissant, le serveur glissant ses mains dans les cheveux mouillés pour les coller un peu plus. Leurs baisers se faisaient de plus en plus profonds, leurs langues s'enlaçant avec un plaisir non-feint. L'eau coulait sur leurs corps en légers ruisseaux qui caressaient leurs peaux en même temps que des mains pressées presque pressantes.

Sam saisit les cuisses de son amant et le fit s'accrocher à lui, le dos de ce dernier plaqué à la surface froide du mur opposé. Gabriel gémit doucement en renversant la tête, collant leurs deux bassins l'un à l'autre. Le châtain clair pouvait sentir le membre palpitant du Winchester contre sa peau le faisant brusquement frémir. C'était tellement excitant de se sentir désiré ainsi.

Il sentit la bouche de Sam dévorer sa nuque avec empressement, des mains malaxant son fessier. Hm! Il ne serait pas celui qui posséderait aujourd'hui et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il voulait se sentir aimé. Il haleta, libérant sa nuque pour l'offrir un peu plus à son amant, ses talons s'enfonçant dans les reins de Sam avec impatience. Pourtant ce dernier se recula avec un sourire doux.

Il le voulait maintenant en lui, c'était presque un besoin viscéral. C'était étrangement exaltant d'imaginer le sexe de Sam le pilonner pendant que le plus grand enduisait ses doigts de gel douche. Gabriel put parfaitement deviner l'index qui se faufilait vers son entrée, le faisant légèrement se cabrer vers l'avocat qui sourit en le voyant s'offrir ainsi. Cette confiance lui gonflait le cœur alors qu'il préparait sommairement son amant.

Leurs désirs étaient trop puissants pour qu'ils s'épanchent sur les préliminaires. La bouche de Gabriel revint emprisonner celle du plus jeune, bougeant les hanches avec un empressement qui lui ressemblait en même temps d'être nouveau. Habituellement, il aimait jouer avec les nerfs de Sam pour qu'ils se cherchent et se dévorent de plaisir. Sauf qu'en cet instant, il avait besoin de se sentir posséder, de se sentir chérir.

-Prends-moi!, le supplia-t-il en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux mi-longs de Sam, sa voix haletante faisant grogner ce dernier qui lui mordit la lèvre inférieure en s'enfonçant dans son corps peut-être un peu trop brusquement.

Une larme salée glissa sur la joue du serveur sans que le brun ne le remarque à cause de l'eau chaude caressant leurs corps maintenant soudés. Leurs corps montraient ce que leurs âmes ne pouvaient faire, s'emboîtant pour ne faire qu'un, le plus jeune amorçant de longs et puissants coups de reins qui fit cabrer un peu Gabriel, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le dos crispé par l'effort de le soutenir.

-Han!, gémit-il, la tête renversée et les yeux clos. La présence de Sam lui donnait l'impression d'être complet, ses coups de bassin l'entraînant dans les tréfonds de l'Enfer autant qu'au septième Ciel. Il adorait ce membre qui le faisait sien un peu plus à chaque mouvement, lui-même suivant les ondulations de son corps, l'accompagnant dans leur danse.

Sam mordit une épaule pâle, faisant un suçon violet, se laissant porter par ce flot de sensations si fortes et de sentiments puissants. Le cœur de Gabriel cognait contre sa propre poitrine, répondant au sien qui battait la chamade. Il se redressa un peu et posa son front contre celui de son aimé, le geste faisant ouvrir les yeux de ce dernier. Ils se fixèrent avec adoration alors que leurs lèvres se cherchaient. En se trouvant, elles commencèrent un balai désespéré et passionné, les mains de Sam serrant le plus petit corps contre son torse puissant, l'une sur une fesse et l'autre sur le dos tatoué d'ailes. Celles de Gabriel n'étaient pas en restes, s'agrippant à la peau de son amant.

La gorge du plus jeune avala un cri lorsque Sam percuta la prostate du châtain, s'enhardissant dans ses coups de reins de plus en plus erratiques. Il pouvait entendre son prénom soufflé ou crié par la voix chantante de son ange, celle qu'il imaginait dans chacun de ses cauchemars pour s'apaiser.

Ses dents vinrent s'imprimer sur la nuque en montant jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille pour le suçoter, murmurer des mots d'amour en son creux. Sam sentait le désir gonfler dans le creux de son ventre, prenant toute la place, mais ce fut dans un baiser que Gabriel atteignit le point de rupture, criant encore une fois, tout son corps se crispant d'un plaisir dévastateur. L'avocat se laissa alors aller, donnant encore quelques coups de reins puissants avant d'éjaculer à son tour, un gémissement glissant hors de sa gorge.

Gabriel pouvait sentir la semence de son amant en lui alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, serrant Sam contre son cœur. Il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait, si fort, les yeux clos et le sourire aux lèvres. Le plus jeune sourit aussi en répondant tendrement que lui aussi.

Ne voulant pas briser leur étreinte, l'avocat ne fit que sortir de la douche après avoir fermé l'eau, faisant rire le serveur qui plongea son nez au creux du cou. Encore tout humide, Sam déposa son amant sur le lit, celui-ci se laissant coucher sur la couette, allant chercher une serviette qu'il utilisa pour les sécher avant de venir prendre le futur acteur au creux de ses bras.

-Gabriel…, murmura-t-il en embrassant l'épaule tendrement., Mon ange…?  
-Hum…?, lui répondit la voix ensommeillée du châtain, le faisant rire délicatement.  
-Tu peux rester éveiller quelques minutes…?, dit-il avec un doux sourire.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit alors qu'il embrassait le crâne avec amour, ses mains glissant sur le dos orné du dessin qui ne se lassait pas de caresser et d'admirer. Sa présence lui donnait l'impression que Gabriel était plus fragile qu'il ne le laissait paraître, une douceur et une naïveté enfantine se dessinant dans son âme d'homme.

-Promets-moi que tu accepteras la prochaine audition qu'on te proposera, d'accord…?

Le plus vieux, à moitié endormi, sursauta et releva légèrement le regard vers son amant. Hm…? Mais que voulait-il dire? Cela faisait des années qu'il avait arrêté les auditions et les pièces de théâtre. Il frotta ses yeux en baillant.

-De quoi tu parles Sammy…?, demanda-t-il innocemment, son si grand regard ambré tout petit à cause de la fatigue, faisant rire d'attendrissement Sam.  
-Promets-le, c'est tout…, lui répondit l'avocat, recevant un haussement d'épaules accompagné d'un hochement de tête., Merci… Je t'aime...

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois avant de se plonger ensemble dans les bras de Morphée, l'un bercé par la respiration douce et lente contre sa peau et l'autre par les caresses dans ses cheveux humides.

*(8)*

Tadam! C'était la première partie de cet os et j'espère que cela vous à plu.

Laissez-moi un commentaire si cela vous plait, et même si ça vous plait pas, tant que les commentaires sont constructifs moi ça me va! Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.

Bisous!

Aza


	2. Il y a toujours un choix

Hey kiddos! Je suis super contente de vous présenter la deuxième partie de Réapprendre à rêver. Je devais la poster demain, mais je me suis dit que vous la voudriez maintenant.

Je ne vous garde pas plus longtemps vu que je n'ai pas de réponse de review de guest à faire.

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!

*(8)*

Trois jours plus tard, Gabriel n'avait toujours pas assimilé ce qui était en train de se produire.

Le lendemain de sa promesse faite en traître alors qu'il était à moitié en train de dormir, il avait reçu un appel d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, quelqu'un se disant secrétaire de Crowley's Production, lui demandant de se présenter le 14 septembre à 11h30 à la salle A3 du plus grand théâtre de la ville pour une audition. L'OPÉRA DE PHILADELPHIE! LE PLUS GRAND THÉÂTRE DE LA VILLE! Pas n'importe lequel, lui précisément! Celui dans lequel il y avait eu plusieurs acteurs et actrices de grands talents qui s'étaient produit. Il allait mourir de stress…

Il avait accepté par réflexe et ce ne fut qu'après avoir raccroché qu'il avait réalisé. Merde! Il avait une audition dans un théâtre de grand prestige et il n'avait rien à présenter! Rien du tout!

Alors pendant toute la journée, il avait réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait présenter, se demandant aussi comment cette maison de production avait entendu parler de lui! C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se souvenait de cette fameuse promesse faîte au creux d'un lit chaud, dans les bras aimés et aimants… Oh le petit… Il n'avait pas osé!

Et bien si! Samuel Winchester avait osé poster sa candidature sans lui en parler au préalable. Le soir même en rentrant, il sauta sur ses livres de pièces de théâtre, farfouillant dans les scènes impressionnantes tout en composant le numéro de téléphone de son amant.

Celui-ci devait se douter de la raison du pourquoi de son appel parce qu'il tenta de se justifier à peine qu'il eut décroché. Cela eut pour bénéfice de faire comprendre à Gabriel qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, qu'il avait voulu qu'il soit encore plus heureux et qu'il trouvait que son sourire brillait encore plus lorsqu'il jouait des tours ou la comédie. Il avait voulu lui permettre de rêver, d'espérer plus que le rôle d'un simple serveur.

Ils parlèrent un long moment, Samuel s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir prévenu avant, mais qu'il avait cru que cela serait une bonne surprise quand même. Sam avait tout de suite su que Gabriel serait retenu! Il trouvait cela tellement dommage qu'il n'utilise pas son talent, c'était du gaspillage. Le serveur avait un peu rit et soupiré. Bon, cela ne partait que d'une bonne intention, c'était même très gentil. Il aurait juste voulu être au courant, sa tête remplie de questions.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé changer sa vie, son destin. Il n'osait jamais s'imaginer partir en tournée pendant des semaines partout dans le monde, voir du pays comme il l'avait toujours voulu, se défaire de ses chaînes, de ses responsabilités, mais sa famille avait besoin de lui. Il s'était toujours sentit déchiré entre vivre sa vie ou vivre pour ses frères et sa sœur et il avait préféré se taire et rester avec eux de peur de les décevoir.

Pourtant maintenant il en avait l'occasion et Gabriel dut se retenir de sauter dans sa veste et de courir jusqu'à chez Sam pour l'embrasser de toute ses forces : il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il allait présenter. Son amant lui avait dit qu'il avait noté qu'il savait chanter en plus. Yeah! Un stress de plus!

Il choisit donc une scène de la comédie musicale Mozart l'Opéra Rock, prenant la scène Assassymphonie qu'il analysa sous toutes les coutures, la modifiant pour la rendre encore plus intéressante, chantant en allant au travail au risque de se faire regarder comme un fou. Il avait deux jours pour que cela soit parfait! Il ne vit pas Sam pendant ses deux jours-là. Il lui manquait putain…

Et maintenant, il était changé, coiffé et sur le point de se maquiller, cherchant le moyen d'avoir un micro professionnel pour les comédies musicales. C'était une blague! Personne était capable de lui trouver un micro et chaque personne à qui le serveur demandait semblait ne pas le voir, complètement aveugle, le visage paniqué! S'en était presque vexant.

Il comprit tout le problème lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée pour la salle s'ouvrir d'un coup, montrant un homme d'environ sa taille, le regard arrogant et la posture dédaigneuse, sa main tenant la laisse en cuir d'un énorme grand danois noir comme la nuit, descendant les marches jusqu'à la table devant la scène. Ah… Le juge était en retard à sa propre audition, eh ben… Son regard ambré rencontra une horloge : de quinze bonnes minutes en plus!

D'un coup, Gabriel put demander un micro spécialisé et on put lui offrir, lui montrant comment s'en servir pendant que les autres faisaient leurs propres auditions. Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait en confiance, se maquillant la peau blanche crème et le contour du regard noir pour le mettre en avant-première, agrandissant ses yeux comme dans une vraie pièce de théâtre. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les commentaires de l'homme. Oui le producteur semblait difficile, recalant même certains qui avaient un talent exploitable. C'était un défi qu'on lui offrait! Et il était prêt à le relever.

Le serveur entendit son nom et il se leva, son costume de type victorien faisant oser un sourcil intrigué lorsqu'il posa son pied sur la scène illuminée. Il eut un grand sourire malicieux, l'homme légèrement dégarnit l'observant, une main baguée caressant avec une douceur détonante la tête de la bête.

-Hello darling, je suis Crowley Ferguson. J'ose espérer que ce que tu vas me présenter vas en valoir la peine…

L'accent scottish surprit Gabriel qui ne s'y était pas vraiment attendu. Ils se jugèrent en chien de faïence quelques secondes avant que Gabriel ne se présente à son tour, l'homme un peu rondelet repoussant ses paroles d'un mouvement distingué de main. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade, disant tout de même qu'il allait présenter un numéro d'_acting_ et de chant.

On lui fit signe de commencer, l'homme en noir ayant son regard qui analysait toute la situation. Le châtain fit signe aux lumières de lui donner un ton feutré et il partit la musique d'ambiance qui augmenterait au fur et à mesure jusqu'au chant. Il joua le rôle de Mozart en changeant l'intonation de sa voix, la mettant légèrement nasillarde, celle-ci portant naturellement, même si le micro aidait un peu.

La chanson résonna dans toute la salle alors que les paroles glissaient de sa bouche avec entrain, son corps suivant la mise en scène qu'il avait décidé, jouant de ses talents dans les blagues pour faire quelques effets « spéciaux » comme faire couler le sang sur sa main pour donner l'effet qu'il s'était vraiment coupé, etc.

À la fin, son regard rencontra celui de Sam qui lui souriait du haut des escaliers de la salle A3, son ventre se remplissant de papillons. Il lui sourit à son tour avant de reporter son attention sur le drôle de couple devant lui. L'homme resta silencieux un moment, semblant peser ses mots avant de s'appuyer sur ses coudes de façon distinguée.

-Tu as un soucis du détail qui frôle l'obsession, c'est une qualité rare pour un autodidacte comme toi…, commença-t-il, le nez relevé et son regard tellement brûlant qu'il en deviendrait glacé plongé dans le sien., Et c'est justement ce qui me freine. Tu es autodidacte. Est-ce que tu serais assez discipliné pour suivre tous les cours de dictions que tu seras obligé de prendre? Les cours de chant pour parfaire tes lacunes?

Gabriel se crispa. Il avait d'autres obligations que cela. Il devait s'occuper de sa famille, de Sam, du Café. Il se retint de déglutir, son regard captant un mouvement au loin. Il devait choisir en un quart de seconde? Est-ce qu'il sautait le pas? Est-ce qu'il se sauvait de toutes ses obligations? Ou restait-il dans ses habitudes et allait s'oublier?

Il resta quelques secondes à hésiter, les sourcils de Crowley se fronçant.

-Hey darling, je n'ai pas toute la bloody journée!, s'exclama-t-il faisant sursauter son vis-à-vis.  
-Euh… Je… Non, vous avez raison, je s'rais surement pas assez discipliné!, dit-il en haussant les épaules avec un sourire de façade.

L'homme en noir fronça les sourcils et l'observa un instant. Il hocha la tête, montrant la sortie de la main. Quel dommage, il perdait une bonne recrue.

-Je ne vous raccompagne pas…, dit-il en caressant la tête de son chien, gratouillant la nuque aux poils courts.  
-Bonne journée à vous aussi surtout!, s'exclama Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils, ramassant ses affaires. Le serveur ne vit donc pas le sourire sournois qui fleurit sur le visage de l'homme d'environ quarante ans. Il se souciait plus de son amant qu'il savait là-bas. Sam devait être terriblement déçu, voire en colère contre lui à cause de son refus.

Il descendit de la scène et monta les marches, ses yeux de miel rencontrant ceux noisette du Winchester pour rapidement se détourner d'eux. Il avait presque honte de ne pas avoir sauté le pas, mais il n'était pas simple de revenir sur de vieilles habitudes. Elles étaient en générale très tenaces : sa famille c'était lui, elle était en lui.

Il entendit les pas lourds de Samuel Winchester le suivre en silence et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le vestibule qu'il sentit la grande main calleuse venir prendre la sienne pour l'arrêter.

-Gabe…, commença-t-il lentement d'une voix douce, sans colère., Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé…?

L'avocat ne comprenait pas, son amant avait été si bon, si captivant, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire pour le faire refuser? Il mentirait de dire qu'il n'était pas déçu, mais surtout il était surpris. Ses yeux avaient bien vu à quel point son compagnon prenait plaisir sur scène, il était comme un poisson dans l'eau. C'était son élément!

Gabriel se tourna vers Sam, lui souriant tristement. Il vint l'embrasser lentement sans rien dire, sentant les bras puissants l'enserrer contre le torse chaud. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à l'éternelle chemise carottée alors qu'il murmurait des excuses : il n'avait pas voulu le décevoir, mais il avait paniqué.

Le brun le fit se reculer doucement et l'observa un moment, cherchant le regard doré de son amant. Pourquoi s'excusait-il? Le plus petit permit finalement, après une longue minute, à Sam de plonger ses yeux noisette dans les siens et ce que ce dernier y vit le pétrifia. Il y voyait de la peur, de la panique, mais aussi du remord.

-Gabriel…, murmura-t-il, se faisant rapidement interrompre par la voix douce et mélancolique de son compagnon.  
-Arrête Sammy… Je n'avais pas le choix! Je devais refuser, ma famille et…, dit-il en poussant un soupir, se massant la nuque., Je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu…

Sam hésita et lui sourit doucement en venant l'embrasser comme pour le rassurer. Il comprenait quelles étaient les motivations de son amant après réflexion. Lui-même avait dut faire preuve d'un courage sans borne pour prendre sa décision, maintenant c'était au tour de Gabriel de comprendre que lui aussi pouvait vivre pour lui et pour personne d'autre.

-On a toujours le choix Gaby, tu dois juste le voir!, lui chuchota-il à l'oreille en lui prenant la main, sortant du théâtre en le trainant derrière lui.

*(8)*

-Attends-moi, je vais juste me chercher quelques vêtements propres, je ne serais pas long!, dit le châtain en sortant de la voiture qu'il avait stationné devant sa demeure.

Sam hocha la tête avec un sourire, regardant son amant sortir de l'engin et traverser la rue rapidement. L'avocat resta assis sur le siège passager de la voiture des Novak, même si elle est plus souvent qu'autrement conduite par Lucifer. Ils étaient une semaine après l'audition et ils n'en avaient pas reparlé malgré le fait que le brun ait voulu aborder le sujet. Entre temps, lui-même avait été engagé au palais de Justice.

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, l'avocat sursauta lorsqu'on cogna à sa fenêtre du côté passager. Il abaissa la fenêtre de la voiture en voyant Lucifer de l'autre côté de celle-ci, son sourire moqueur et sournois aux lèvres. L'aîné de Gabriel se pencha sur la portière, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Sam, penchant la tête en une mimique qui ressemblait trop à celle du serveur.

-Bonjour Sam, comment vas-tu?, demanda le plus vieux avec une voix aussi suave que pétrifiante.

Le brun entrouvrit les lèvres, comme hésitant, avant de répondre à la question de son beau-frère en hochant la tête.

-Bien, merci, et vous?  
-Pas de ça entre nous Sam!, lui répliqua Lucifer avec un sourire et un rire malicieux., Tu es mon beau-frère, tu fais partie de la famille! Tutoie-moi voyons…

Le plus jeune fut agréablement surpris de l'entendre dire, le Novak était tellement froid que Sam n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec lui. Il eut un beau sourire et hocha la tête.

-Très bien Lucifer, qu'est-ce que tu…, allait-il demander quand la voix de son amant résonna derrière eux, le faisant brusquement se retourner.  
-Lucifer. Que peut-on faire pour toi?, dit Gabriel en se rasseyant à la place conducteur, son regard brillant presque d'une flamme vengeresse.  
-Oh rien!, s'exclama l'aîné entre les deux Novak en souriant presque cruellement derrière Sam., Je ne faisais que la conversation à Samuel! N'est-ce pas Sam?

Il déposa innocemment une main sur l'épaule du Winchester qui hocha la tête avec un sourire doux, ne se doutant pas de l'Ouroboros infernal qu'il venait d'enclencher, le regard bleu-gris étincelant malicieusement.

-Oui, Gaby, ton frère me tenait uniquement compagnie…, affirma-t-il en souriant doucement, prenant la main de Gabriel dans la sienne.

Le serveur les regarda tour à tour. Il n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait son aîné par cœur, pourtant il ne voulait pas faire une scène devant son moose favori, il laissa donc tomber.

-Très bien!, dit-il en se mettant un sourire sur les lèvres., Tu nous excuseras Lucy, mais on a un film qui va commencer! Salut!

Et juste après que Lucifer se soit décalé de la portière, Gabriel démarra, direction le centre-ville, le regard glacé du plus vieux suivant la voiture à l'horizon.

«Oh que cela s'annonce amusant!», se dit-il avec un sourire cruel et en même temps joueur.

*(8)*

Sam n'avait jamais été aussi stressé de toute sa vie! Même son entrevue au palais de Justice ne l'avait pas autant mis sur les nerfs! Il faisait cela pour son amant qui avait exigé de le rencontrer après ce qu'il avait fait à Gabriel pour l'audition. Son farceur de petit ami et son frère dans la même pièce… Ça serait l'Enfer!

Il les adorait autant l'un que l'autre et ne faisait qu'espérer que tout irait bien, mais c'était sans compter sur le côté chieur de la personnalité du serveur et le côté soupe au lait du militaire. L'avocat désirait ardemment d'aller se pendre.

Il se tourna vers Gabriel et le regarda dans les yeux, celui-ci penchant la tête innocemment. Hm… Il était trop mielleux… Un vrai petit ange alors qu'il était un démon.

-Gabe…, murmura-t-il doucement, fronçant les sourcils doucement.  
-Oui?, répondit Gabriel avec un grand sourire., Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon Sammymoose d'amour?

Le plus grand soupira longuement. Il avait sa confirmation, Gabriel comptait faire une blague à son frère et ce n'était pas, mais alors vraiment pas, une bonne idée! Sam lui prit la main doucement et l'embrassa, faisant rire doucement son amant.

-Je t'en supplie!, commença-t-il., Ne fais pas de blague à Dean! Surtout pas la première fois que tu le rencontres…

Gabriel fit la moue et soupira en haussant les épaules. Il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser quoi que ce soit à son amant quand il lui faisait son regard de chiot battu. Il était tellement mignon…

-Muhhh! C'est pas juste Sammy!, minauda-t-il sous le regard de l'avocat qui continuait de le fixer avec ses grands yeux noisettes., Ne me regarde pas comme ça!

Sam savait qu'il avait gagné quand Gabriel vint l'embrasser doucement, le faisant sourire dans le baiser. Il passa ses bras autour des hanches masculines du plus petit, posant son front contre celui du serveur.

-S'il te plait…?, murmura-t-il juste pour être certain, son regard de velours dans celui de miel doré.  
-C'est promis!, abdiqua le Novak en revenant l'embrasser avec sa fougue habituelle.

Le Winchester sourit et se recula doucement avant de se tourner vers la porte pour cogner à celle-ci. Il entendit clairement des pas précipités et un juron bien sentit avant que l'on vienne leur ouvrir, le battant laissant voir un Dean tout juste habillé et se tenant le pied. Ouais… Très bon comme première impression. Justement, Gabriel se retint de rire en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Ses yeux pourtant ne pouvaient cacher tout son amusement. Sam soupira.

-Hey Dean!  
-Sammy!, s'exclama ce dernier en ce redressant, le prenant dans ses bras, n'ayant pas remarqué Gabriel qui était derrière Sam.  
-C'est Sam…, soupira à nouveau le plus jeune des deux Winchester, se reculant de l'étreinte de son frère.

Le serveur regarda les deux jeunes hommes en croisant ses bras, se retenant de manifester sa présence. En fait non, il n'avait pas du tout à se retenir!

-Hey Dean-o!, s'écria le plus petit en s'approchant et tendant la main., Je suis Gabriel, mais tu peux m'appeler Monsieur Sexy!

On entendit distinctement un face-palm alors que le militaire jugeait le nain devant ses yeux, ce dernier ayant un immense sourire malicieux. Il lui serra la main lentement, ne sachant trop comment interpréter ses paroles. Il décida de laisser couler pour le moment et regarda Sam.

-C'est qui le moucheron?, demanda-t-il très sérieusement de sa voix bourrue, déclenchant un « Hey » outré de la part de Gaby, alors que Sam riait.  
-C'est justement de lui que je te parlais au téléphone, Dean…, répondit l'avocat avec un sourire malicieux, le plus vieux hochant la tête.  
-Ah ouais!, murmura Dean en fixant son regard vert sur celui mordoré et vexé de Gabriel. Il se détourna en laissant la porte ouverte., Bon, restez pas sur le paillasson, j'ai sorti la bière!

Sam entra à sa suite alors que Gabriel boudait toujours. Il lui en ferait des moucherons! Il était dans la moyenne lui monsieur, c'était pas sa faute s'il était entouré de géants! Le serveur entra ensuite. Ça s'annonçait être une partie de plaisir… Il soupira silencieusement. Au moins, il y avait encore de l'espoir que Dean avait un sens de l'humour sous sa carapace de tortue grognonne.

La soirée se passait relativement bien, Dean ayant effectivement un sens de l'humour et un bon, ponctué de rire et d'anecdotes croustillantes au sujet du plus jeune autour de la table. Ahah! Il avait eu sa revanche quant à toutes les conneries que ses frères et sa sœur avait pu dire autour du meuble la dernière fois! Il n'y avait que quand Sam se décidait à quitter la table que le regard du militaire devenait scrutateur, comme à la recherche de la moindre bêtise.

Gabriel n'était pas vraiment étonné de ce fait. Il était l'un des aînés de sa propre famille, il comprenait le sentiment surprotecteur qui pouvait prendre le Winchester, sauf qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point c'était… Embarrassant de se faire fixer ainsi. Il promettait de ne plus jamais le faire quand ses cadets emmèneraient des partenaires à la maison.

-Donc…, commença-t-il lentement en trifouillant dans sa part de tarte au citron meringué. Il adorait cette tarte, il ne savait pas comment Dean avait su, mais il était entré directement dans sa palette avec elle., Euh…  
-Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit…, murmura le militaire en le coupant, sa fourchette pointée vers le serveur., Je te préviens : tu lui fais le moindre mal et tu vas goûter à mes années de pratique avec des armes en tous genre. Lentement. Très lentement. J'ai été assez clair?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin amusé.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Il avait été on ne peut plus clair… Le serveur rit doucement, déclenchant par le fait même le rire de Dean. Finalement, ils allaient peut-être vraiment bien s'entendre!

*(8)*

C'était un vendredi comme les autres qui le brisa en morceaux. La journée avait bien commencée, Gabriel s'était réveillé de bonne humeur dans les bras de Sam, Loki geignant à la porte pour pouvoir sortir. Le serveur avait souri et s'était levé, laissant son amant dormir. Le châtain avait donc fait une marche avec le chien dans le froid matin de la fin d'octobre. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes!

Ils avaient une soirée d'halloween le soir même avec des amis, quelques membres de la famille Novak et Dean. L'alcool coulait à flot, les déguisements étaient aguicheurs pour les filles, ridicules pour les hommes. Le tatoué pour sa part avait fait un cosplay du Dr Sexy même si sa blouse était trop grande et que les gens ne le prenaient que pour un médecin : d'un certain côté il préférait cela comme ça, Lucifer avait ses oreilles partout! Le Winchester s'était déguisé en agent du FBI en ressortant l'un de ses vieux complets, un faux pistolet et un insigne.

Sam avait présenté Dean, en vampire, à Castiel, en ange, et cela avait semblé tout de suite cliqué entre ses deux-là, faisait doucement rire l'avocat qui les laissa rapidement seuls. Il sentait qu'il pourrait taquiner son aîné très bientôt!

La fête battait son plein, la musique était bonne, mais sans plus. C'était Gabriel le fêtard, Sam resta donc sagement assis à une table buvant verre après verre. Il était bon ce punch! Tellement bon, que le Winchester but plus que de raison, son esprit s'embrouillant lentement. Il remarqua à peine l'arrivée de Lucifer qui s'assit près de lui, peut-être même un peu trop près, son regard noisette posé sur son amant qui dansait avec une jeune femme déguisée en infirmière, ses seins remontés quasiment dans son visage.

-Regardes-le comme il a l'air de s'amuser sans toi…, commença le perfide Novak en se penchant vers l'avocat qui haussa les épaules.  
-C'est moi qui ai refusé de danser, qu'il se fasse du fun, j'ai pas de problème avec ça…, répondit Sam en lui lançant un bref coup d'œil.  
-Hmhm…, marmonna Lucifer en hochant la tête., Alors ça ne te dérange pas si je te dis que c'est l'une de ses ex?

L'avocat fronça les sourcils légèrement et regarda Lucifer. Qu'essayait-il de faire? Le Novak avait un petit sourire et un regard tout à fait innocent, sa main se glissant sur la cuisse de Sam lentement. Le Winchester ne se soucia pas de la présence de la main: il savait à quel point Gabriel était tactile alors peut-être que son frère l'était aussi.

-Ah bon?, demanda-t-il, légèrement éméché, passant une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs. Lucifer hocha la tête lentement.  
-Oui et à mon souvenir elle était littéralement accro à lui…, le plus vieux se pencha sur le brun., Peut-être qu'il s'ennuie…? Je dis ça pour toi Sam, Gabriel n'a jamais vraiment été un symbole de pureté…

Leur position laissait à croire beaucoup de choses, mais elle n'était pas encore trop tendancieuse pour inquiéter qui que ce soit, sauf peut-être Gabriel qui laissait son regard parfois dériver vers son amant. Pourquoi Sam ne repoussait-il pas son frère? Qu'est-ce qui se passait voyons?

Lucifer voyait parfaitement du coin de l'œil l'inquiétude de son benjamin toujours sur la piste de danse. Un jour, il comprendrait qu'il n'appartenait qu'à lui et ce jour-là, le plus vieux arrêterait de le faire souffrir. Mais ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui! Il murmura donc à l'oreille du plus jeune près de lui, montant lentement sa main sur sa cuisse :

-Peut-être que tu voudrais lui montrer que toi aussi tu peux t'amuser?  
-D'accord…, répondit Sam d'un coup de tête, sans se douter de ce qui allait se produire.

L'aîné vint prendre sa bouche fougueusement, le surprenant, pourtant le Winchester se laissa faire, répondant même au baiser profond, leurs langues se frôlant, se caressant sensuellement. Personne n'entendit le cœur de Gabriel se fendre en deux alors qu'il s'élançait vers les deux autres, les séparant.

-On peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe?!, s'exclama-t-il, déglutissant difficilement., Sam? C'était quoi ça?  
-Ça, mon cher frère, c'est la vengeance de Sammy pour être allé t'amuser avec la petite pouffiasse sur le plancher de danse…, répliqua cruellement Lucifer en faisant un sourire mauvais à son frère. Celui-ci tenta de l'ignorer et plongea ses yeux ambrés dans ceux de Sam, murmurant son prénom.

L'avocat, légèrement frustré que le serveur ne tente pas de démentir, fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules, feignant l'indifférence.

-Et si tu allais rejoindre ton ex? Puisque tu t'entends si bien avec elle! On s'amusait bien Lucifer et moi!  
-Q-quoi?! Sam! Je…  
-J'en avais envie Gabe, maintenant fous-moi la paix!, répliqua vertement le Winchester.

Le monde de Gabriel se brisa en deux. Alors Lucy avait encore réussi…? Il serra les mâchoires et se sauva rapidement, bousculant les gens. Il n'entendit pas Castiel l'appeler, le sang battant contre ses tympans, les larmes montant à ses yeux. Comment est-ce que Sam avait-il put lui faire ça!? Il… Il ne comprenait pas… Il sentait son cœur se déchirer, son souffle se raccourcir.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas réagi avant?! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prévenu Sam que Lucifer allait essayer de le séduire pour le détruire? Pourquoi… Pourquoi Sam leur avait fait ça…? Tant de questions qui resteraient surement à jamais sans réponse.

Ayant besoin de marcher, le châtain ne reprit pas la voiture de son frère. De toute façon, il risquait plutôt de la démolir au lieu de la conduire. Ses pas le guidèrent avec une certaine ironie au Café où il avait rencontré Sam… Il sentit ses mains trembler alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal à replacer ses cheveux en place, revoyant tous les sourires et les rires qu'ils avaient partagés dans cet endroit.

Il s'en détourna rageusement, accélérant le rythme de sa marche. Il connaissait ce chemin par-cœur pour le prendre à presque tous les jours, s'arrêtant devant la porte de l'appartement de son amant… De son ex…? Il serra les dents un peu plus et entra rapidement, ne prêtant presque aucune attention au chien qui vint lui sauter dessus.

-Lâche-moi Loki!, s'écria-t-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre où il ramassa tous ses vêtements, ne laissant rien derrière son passage. Sam n'avait pas essayé de le rattraper, il n'avait même pas appelé depuis qu'il l'avait laissé avec son frère. Eh bien soit!

Il passa dans le salon pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié et se figea en voyant le prospectus de la maison de production. Il hésita un moment et attrapa le feuillet. Il allait changer de vie, disparaître. C'était fini. Le châtain allait vivre pour lui. Sam lui avait dit qu'il y avait toujours un choix à faire… Cette fois-ci, il ferait le bon.

Le dernier geste qu'il fit avant de quitter cet appartement qui avait recueilli leur premier baiser, leur première fois, leur première dispute, leur première réconciliation, ce fut de le regarder longuement de l'entrée. Il pouvait encore changer d'avis et, pendant quelques secondes, il eut envie de changer d'avis, de rester… Mais il ne le fit pas. Il décrocha sa clé de son trousseau avant de partir, le chien le regardant quitter les lieux silencieux en gémissant tristement.

*(8)*

Le lendemain, Sam se redressa en grognant, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Aie… Il ne toucherait plus jamais à du punch de sa vie… Le brun hésita avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux, la lumière l'aveuglant douloureusement. Oh oui! Plus jamais… Il ne se souvenait même pas comment il avait atterrit dans son lit.

Lentement, l'avocat se leva, se massant les tempes. Il n'osait pas parler, de peur d'empirer son mal de tête. Il se mit donc à la recherche de son compagnon, ne prêtant pas attention aux objets manquant dans sa chambre encore prit dans les brumes de sa gueule de bois.

Loki le regarda passer devant lui, couché dans son panier, Sam le saluant distraitement par habitude, ses pieds le menant à la cuisine. Il fronça les sourcils. Le café n'avait pas été préparé, pourtant Gabriel se faisait toujours un devoir de lui préparer son café le matin depuis qu'il avait goûté au sien. Il haussa les épaules et prépara la mixture, repartant à la recherche de son amant par la suite. Il ne pouvait s'être caché très loin!

Il fit deux fois le tour de l'appartement en fronçant les sourcils. Pas de trace de son compagnon nul part. Étrange… Il haussa les épaules, peut-être que Gabriel avait dormit chez lui pour une fois. Assis à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café entre les mains, Sam porta attention à son cellulaire qui clignotait. 28 sms depuis ce matin?! Il les ouvrit en buvant doucement.

« Bonjour Samuel, aurais-tu des nouvelles de Gabriel? Il ne répond pas au téléphone. Merci Michaël »

L'avocat fronça les sourcils, commençant à s'inquiéter.

« Sam? Je m'inquiète, mon frère ne donne plus de signe de vie depuis hier soir, peux-tu nous dire si tu l'as vu? Castiel »

« Hey Sammy, j'ai vu ton copain courir pour sortir de la fête hier, il s'est passé quelque chose? Dean »

« Samuel, je ne sais pas si tu as vu mon précédent message, mais pourrais-tu me répondre rapidement s'il te plait, nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle! Michaël »

Mais merde! Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour que Gabriel ne réponde à rien? Il ferma les yeux après avoir composé le numéro de son amant et sursauta en entendant directement la messagerie vocale :

« Ouais, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Gabriel Nov… »

Samuel raccrocha, commençant lentement à paniquer. Chez les Novak, pas de nouvelle et de son côté Gabriel n'était pas la et ne répondait pas au téléphone. Le Winchester composa le numéro de Castiel qui répondit au quart de tour.

« Sam? Est-ce que Gabriel est avec toi? »  
-Non Castiel! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, je comprends rien!

À l'autre bout du fil il eut un trente secondes de silence.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de hier soir…? », demanda le Novak posément, comme s'il marchait sur des œufs.  
-Non! Et à t'entendre c'est grave alors explique-moi!, répliqua Sam, commençant à perdre patience.  
« Tu as embrassé Lucifer directement devant Gabriel et tu lui as dit que vous vous amusiez bien ensemble. »

Sam manqua d'échapper son portable tout en se levant à la vitesse de la lumière. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait? Il entra dans sa chambre et se figea en remarquant finalement les cadres de la famille Novak qui manquaient ainsi que quelques bibelots. Il ouvrit les tiroirs rapidement, priant, espérant, mais il dut bien se rendre compte : il n'y avait plus rien…

Plus rien…

-Il… Il est parti…, murmura-t-il, la voix cassée.  
« Pardon? », posa la voix de l'autre côté du fil.  
-Il a emporté toutes ses affaires! Il reste plus rien!, cria-t-il presque, le souffle court., C'est à croire qu'il est jamais entré chez moi…

Le brun s'écroula sur son lit, regardant le vide. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait…?

« Sam? Sam? Samuel? Sam! »

Il n'entendait plus rien… Gabriel était parti. Il était parti! Parti…

Il raccrocha au nez de Castiel et appela le numéro de son amant, fermant les yeux en entendant sa voix résonner au creux de son oreille, si chaude, si joyeuse. Il l'avait brisé pour que son partenaire parte ainsi.

« Ouais, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Gabriel Novak! Toute personne appelant ce numéro est probablement un membre de ma famille ou alors mon Sammymoose d'amour, vous avez alors trois options mes petits loups : un vous venez me voir au café, deux vous rappeler ou trois vous me laisser un message après le bip sonore! Ciao! Bip »

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Sam alors qu'il recomposait le numéro pour entendre encore une fois la voix de son aimé perdu.

*(8)*

Et voilà, cela s'arrête ici! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette deuxième partie. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas très longue, mais la troisième, et la dernière, l'est beaucoup plus. Merci d'avoir lu.

Je vous laisse ici, vous pouvez me faire une review, je vais être super contente de la recevoir et je vais y répondre. À dans une semaine environ.

Aza


	3. Place au spectacle

Bon mardi à tous! Déjà une semaine depuis la parution de la partie deux. Vous avez dut remarquer que je l'ai posté deux fois: c'est parce que j'ai fait des modifications après avoir reçu le commentaire de ZephireBleu. J'espère qu'elles seront satisfaisante, si jamais vous avez des suggestions, des questionnements, n'hésitez surtout pas à me demander, je serai super contente de vous répondre.

Place à la suite et la fin de cette histoire.

*(8)*

Gabriel s'appuya contre la rambarde du petit appartement qu'on lui avait pris à Los Angeles depuis déjà quelques mois, inspirant à grands poumons l'air marin. Il était au 14e étage d'un superbe immeuble avec vu sur l'océan dans le quartier Westchester. Cela faisait presque 8 mois qu'il avait quitté sa famille et Sam Winchester pour se faire une nouvelle vie.

Le lendemain de son départ, il avait appelé Crowley pour lui demander si sa proposition tenait toujours. Ayant reçu une réponse positive, il avait pris le premier car en direction de la maison de production qui se trouvait justement dans la ville de Los Angeles. On l'avait pris en charge immédiatement, lui trouvant un appartement et lui donnant les fonds nécessaires pour subvenir à ses besoins.

Crowley et lui avaient passé un contrat bien simple : Gabriel prenait tous les cours que son employeur considérait comme important et se présentait tous les samedis et dimanches au théâtre et le producteur s'occupait de lui offrir tout le confort dont il avait besoin. Du moins jusqu'à ce que son poulain soit en mesure de s'occuper de lui.

Le jeune homme s'y était tenu, se tenant actif pour ne pas penser à sa famille et à Sam qui devaient être morts d'inquiétude. Il ne leur avait rien laissé, pas un mot, pas même un numéro où le rejoindre, rien! Il allait vivre pour lui. Ce n'était que le soir, dans le fond de son lit, qu'il s'arrêtait finalement de courir de droite à gauche et qu'il laissait couler ses larmes amères, ses larmes de douleur.

Dieu qu'ils lui manquaient tous : Michaël, Raphaël, Castiel, tous! … Sam… Il n'y avait pas un jour où le châtain ne voulait pas prendre un téléphone pour les appeler, leur dire qu'il allait bien… Juste entendre leurs voix…

Parfois, il s'arrêtait devant une cabine téléphonique et il la regardait fixement un long moment, se disant qu'il pourrait juste appeler et raccrocher directement après que cela ait répondu. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la volonté pour.

Son regard ambré s'était empli de larmes comme habituellement. Il se frotta les yeux rageusement avant de se détourner et d'attraper une pomme ainsi qu'une sucette qu'il enfonça dans sa bouche. Il se dépêcha à sortir de son appartement, courant presque à sa répétition, son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule droite.

La ville battait déjà son plein en ce début de matinée, alors que le châtain clair, maintenant presque blond à cause du soleil, marchait d'un bon pas. Il se dirigeait vers le théâtre où il pratiquait à toutes les fins de semaine une comédie musicale, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra, avec de vrais professionnels.

Depuis 8 mois, son niveau avait beaucoup augmenté, à un tel point que Crowley lui avait proposé de jouer le premier rôle. C'était une pièce dure avec un personnage principal torturé et cela le changeait beaucoup des rôles à caractère comique qu'il avait toujours fait jusqu'à lors.

Il s'arrêta devant les portes de l'établissement, terminant son fruit en attendant deux autres partenaires de travail avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié sans pourtant trop s'épancher sur sa propre vie. L'homme aux yeux dorés regarda le beau ciel bleu d'été en soupirant. Il pensa à Castiel qui devait avoir fini ses examens à cet instant précis et qui allait recevoir son diplôme dans les semaines qui allaient venir. Peut-être irait-il discrètement, juste pour dire.

Le jeune homme soupira en s'étirant et sourit en voyant une jeune femme blonde s'approcher avec un grand sourire, sa petite robe blanche voletant autour d'elle et ses talons hauts claquant sur le sol. Ah, la petite Joanna, elle étincelait de douceur et de bonté malgré sa vie dure. Il repensa au jour où elle avait parlé de son père décédé en Afghanistan en 2003 alors qu'elle n'avait que 6 ans après des mois de combat. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main en accélérant.

-Comment tu fais pour être toujours en avance?, lui demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête légèrement, déclinant l'offre de Gabriel qui lui avait tendu son sac de confiserie. Il haussa les épaules.  
-Le stress de ne pas être à la hauteur? Ou alors mon corps d'athlète que j'entretiens tous les jours? Je ne sais pas du tout Jo!, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle soupira en réprimant un petit sourire, lui tapant le torse, et regarda l'autre côté de la rue. Ses yeux bruns semblaient chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, le faisant rire légèrement.

-Tu le connais, il va encore être en retard!, dit-il en entrant dans le théâtre, la faisant hausser les épaules.  
-Il doit apprendre à arriver â l'heure, monsieur Ferguson commence à perdre patience…, murmura-t-elle en soupirant légèrement, le suivant.

Ils furent interrompus par un grand cri, les deux amis se retournant. Un jeune homme aux cheveux courts et bruns se précipitait vers la porte d'entrée, ses vêtements de travers et son sac à peine posé sur son épaule.

-Attendez-moi!, répéta-t-il, Gabriel riant aux éclats à la vue de son ami.  
-Garth!, s'écria Jo en soupirant., Quand est-ce que tu vas régler ton réveil à la bonne heure?

Elle frappa Gaby qui garda quand même un sourire malicieux pendant que leur ami commun reprenait son souffle. Au moins aujourd'hui n'auraient-ils pas à trouver une excuse encore plus farfelue que la précédente pour justifier l'absence de Garth. Même si le ils en question devrait plutôt être Gabriel qui faisait à chaque fois preuve d'une imagination sans borne.

Quand le retardataire eut reprit une respiration normale, ils entrèrent, Gabriel laissant passer ses amis en premier pour les observer. Jo réprimandait encore Garth pour son insouciance alors que celui-ci riait doucement en penchant la tête, pas plus inquiet que cela. La scène fit sourire presque tendrement le plus vieux des trois qui voyait là un substitut à la famille qu'il avait perdue en partant.

Garth était un peu tête en l'air, mais toujours prêt à aider et rempli de bonnes volontés. Cela faisait en sorte que les gens oubliaient ses maladresses, son grand sourire redonnant un peu de joie de vivre à tous.

Il sursauta quand Joanna l'appela, le faisant retomber sur Terre. Il sourit joyeusement et courut les rejoindre, les saisissants par les épaules avec un rire.

-Mes amis, allons rabattre le caquet à ce cher Crowley!, dit-il, les faisant sourire, doucement pour Joanna et grandement pour Garth.

Ils marchèrent en discutant toujours vers les coulisses pour se mettre en costume et commencer à s'échauffer avant de débuter la répétition. Joanna partit de son côté alors que Garth grimpait aux échafauds rejoindre l'équipe technique. Gabriel enfila son habit de fantôme, se regardant dans le miroir. Le noir lui faisait penser à cette audition proposé par Sam…

Il se secoua en grognant, haussant les épaules. Qu'il aille se faire foutre Sam! Il mit rapidement son loup blanc, cachant partiellement son doux visage entendant distraitement le producteur tous les appeler. Gabriel soupira et retira son masque, allant sur la scène, regardant Crowley qui caressait sa chienne (oui entre temps, le châtain clair avait appris que c'était une femelle). L'homme de quarante ans regarda sa troupe qui attendait ses ordres et un sourire sournois orna son visage.

Ils étaient prêts pour leur première représentation. Son regard foncé les parcourait tous et chacun, hochant la tête lentement.

-Darlings, j'ai une surprise pour vous!, dit-il en montant sur la scène., Les salles sont réservées, les théâtres ont hâtes de vous voir arriver… Vous partez en tournée dans un mois!

Alors que pleins d'acteurs étaient en liesse, Gabriel lui s'était figé, s'attendant au pire. Il ne fut pas déçu lorsque Crowley leur donna à chacun une liste des théâtres en question. Le farceur retint un geignement en voyant l'une des villes.

Philadelphie… Génial!

Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'oublier il fallait que cela lui revienne en pleine gueule?

*(8)*

Sam n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis des mois, du moins à l'intérieur. À part pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait très bien, comme Dean, qu'il évitait comme la peste d'ailleurs, il paraissait tout à fait normal.

Pourtant le départ, et surtout le silence radio, de Gabriel le tuait à petits feux. La semaine qui avait suivi sa disparition, le Winchester était resté cloîtré chez lui à écouter en boucle la messagerie de son amant, espérant à chaque fois que celui-ci allait rouvrir son téléphone, allait lui répondre. Mais non, rien et toujours rien. Il ne sortait que pour Loki qui n'avait rien à voir avec toute cette histoire. Ce fut les appels de Dean qui le poussèrent à sortir de son trou.

Lucifer avait eu droit à une vraie gueulante, son jumeau l'ayant plaqué contre un mur avec rage. Toute sa famille savait que c'était sa faute si leur frère avait disparu, mais cela lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid, leur disant seulement que Gabriel allait revenir! Qu'il était incapable de vivre loin d'eux bien longtemps. Pourtant plus le temps passait, moins ils avaient d'espoir.

Sam avait appris par l'intermédiaire de Castiel que ce n'avait pas été la première fois que Lucifer faisait ça à son benjamin. Qu'au contraire, c'était arrivé à chaque fois depuis que Gabriel était pubère. La pire fois avant lui-même avait probablement été Adam, mais après cela Sam n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention.

La famille Novak avait dut se serrer la ceinture pour rester à flot monétairement parlant, mais cela n'était qu'un détail face à la douleur d'avoir perdu l'un des leurs. Ils étaient très soudés à la base et ils avaient reçu un coup de poing en se rendant compte que l'un d'eux était peut-être plus malheureux qu'ils ne le croyaient.

Michaël et Raphaël avaient arrêtés leurs cours pour l'instant, essayant de trouver leur petit frère sans succès. Peu importe où il était allé, il avait bien camouflé ses traces. Castiel pour sa part avait établi des records à ses examens et comptait bien partir à la recherche de Gabriel maintenant qu'il avait obtenu son diplôme.

Il était impossible pour eux de se dire que leur frère était surement mort quelque part. Ils l'auraient sentit dans leur for intérieur.

Les pas de Sam étaient lourds et lents alors qu'il poussait un soupir triste. Il venait de terminer une autre journée de tribune sans importance. À quoi cela servait-il qu'il se force à gagner ses causes si le seul, avec son frère, qui croyait vraiment en lui n'était plus là pour partager ses joies, sa fierté?

Le brun s'arrêta un instant devant le théâtre près de son travail. Il était masochiste, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications! À chaque fois que son regard noisette se posait sur les grandes portes cela lui faisait penser à son amant perdu. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il dut se rendre compte que sa morbide habitude avait eu du bon.

Le regard ambré de Gabriel le fixait froidement sur une affiche à l'entrée du théâtre, une main posée sur un loup qu'il avait légèrement déplacé de son beau visage. Oh mon dieu… Il était en vie! Un sourire incrédule et un peu soulagé orna le visage de Sam alors qu'il prêtait plus attention aux détails de l'affiche :

« **_Le Fantôme de l'Opéra, un Chant dans la Nuit_**

_Produit et scénarisé par Crowley's Production avec en tête d'affiche une nouvelle recrue acclamée par la critique pour son jeu versatile et sa voix d'ange._

_« Un jeune homme à l'âme torturée et au sourire innocent qui donne à son jeu une vie sans précédent » - New York Times_

_« Un autodidacte au talent sans borne qui a débarqué de nulle part, à voir sans hésiter » - USA Today_

_« Vieille comédie musicale qui reprend ses droits grâce à la voix de son acteur principal Gabriel Speight Jr » - Los Angeles Times_

_Première représentation à Philadelphie le 20 septembre 2019. Début de la vente des billets le 10 septembre_ »

Le Winchester n'en revenait pas… Il eut un rire nerveux. Alors son amant avait disparu pour réaliser son rêve et ne leur avait jamais donné de nouvelles? Il avait même changé de nom de famille!

Bon, il était de très grande mauvaise foi! Lucifer et lui-même avait assez fait souffrir le châtain que ce n'était pas nécessairement étonnant qu'il ait voulu les faire disparaitre de sa vie. Le brun attrapa son portable et prit une photo de l'affiche, l'envoyant à Castiel qui lui répondit rapidement :

« Est-ce bien qui je crois? Castiel »

« Ouais c'est lui Cas, on fait quoi? »

Il avait presque peur de la réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en droit de faire? Son amant, l'homme qu'il aimait, avait disparu après sa gaffe monstrueuse! Et dans le regard en papier qu'il avait sous ses yeux plus rien de son innocence, de sa douceur était là. Le Winchester avait brisé l'homme de valeurs et de malice qu'avait été Gabriel.

Attendez, c'était une affiche! Avec Gabriel qui jouait le rôle d'un homme qui enlevait une jeune femme pour sa voix! Évidemment qu'il avait l'air froid et différent d'habituellement! Il devait se reprendre, nom de dieu…

L'avocat souffla en se remettant à marcher rapidement, regardant le sms qu'il venait de recevoir.

« J'en ai parlé à Michaël, nous risquons d'aller le voir jouer, toi que vas-tu faire? Castiel »

Sam resta un moment pensif en marchant, se frottant la nuque. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, c'était même plutôt enrageant. Lui qui avait toujours agis posément, en prenant la peine de réfléchir et à cet instant il n'avait envie que d'une chose : entendre sa voix encore et encore, le sentir dans ses bras, être impulsif, agir sans penser aux conséquences.

Il jura en frappant le mur de briques, faisant sursauter les gens autour de lui. Il sentait son corps trembler alors qu'il retenait ses larmes, son poing l'élançant douloureusement. Sam se concentra sur cette sensation en essayant de se reprendre lentement, sa respiration s'apaisant. Le brun voulait retrouver Gabriel. Il voulait se racheter, il voulait le ravoir.

Il expira longuement et recommença sa marche, répondant à Castiel. Il avait pris sa décision :

« Je veux le retrouver, prenez-moi un billet »

*(8)*

L'avocat s'approcha de la famille Novak qui attendait devant l'Opéra de Philadelphie, une seule fleur dans un emballage en main. C'était stupide, il en avait bien conscience, mais quand il l'avait vu en passant devant un fleuriste il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à son amant. Comme Gaby, le chrysanthème blanc l'avait fait sourire par sa simplicité.

Castiel le vit arriver et le salua, attirant ainsi l'attention des autres, dont Lucifer qui fronça les sourcils. Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, lui? Le plus vieux s'approcha sournoisement et se glissa à l'oreille de Sam. L'homme aux yeux argentés sentait parfaitement le regard froid et scrutateur de son jumeau, pourtant il ouvrit la bouche quand même :

-Samuel? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?, demanda-t-il de façon doucereuse à l'oreille, murmurant à peine., Tu ne lui as pas déjà fait assez de mal? Tu veux en plus nous empêcher de le ramener à la maison…? Ne veux-tu donc que son malheur?

L'avocat se retourna vers l'homme qui avait brisé son monde presque un an auparavant, serrant les mâchoires. Il ne le laisserait pas le refaire alors qu'il avait une chance de tout changer! Il le saisit par le collet et le rapprocha de lui, grondant :

-Je te préviens Lucifer, tu tentes quoi que ce soit et je te démolie…

L'aîné sentit un frisson désagréable monter dans sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il souriait pour se donner une contenance. Les yeux brillant de mille souffrances du brun devant lui perturbaient ses piliers. Il poursuivit quand même à déverser son venin avec une malicieuse cruauté :

-Il est à moi Sam, tu sais bien que s'il devait choisir, il prendrait sa famille, il l'a toujours fait…, murmura-t-il, ses yeux dans ceux du géant.

Le Winchester n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que Michaël vint les séparer, prenant l'avocat par les épaules pour le soutenir. Ici, le fautif n'était pas vraiment le brun, bien plus Lucifer qui n'agissait que par pur égoïsme. Sauf que ses paroles avaient quand même frappées le plus jeune. Le fiel homme avait raison, Gabriel avait toujours choisi sa famille peu importe la situation. Est-ce que cela serait la même chose maintenant?

Dans une loge, Gabriel se regardait dans le miroir, habillé de son costume de fantôme. Il savait parfaitement que sa famille serait là, lui donnant franchement envie de faire comme s'il n'avait plus de voix, mais bon cela serait plutôt salaud de sa part. Il sursauta quand on vint cogner à sa porte, une voix de jeune femme résonnant :

-Gabriel? Tu es prêt?, demanda-t-elle à travers le battant de la porte.  
-Oui Jo! J'arrive!, lui répondit-il en prenant son loup, respirant lentement pour se donner une contenance. Peu importe qui se trouverait dans cette salle, il allait donner son 110% comme à chaque fois!

Il sortit et sourit à Jo qui avait revêtue sa robe à tournure blanche qui lui sciait à ravir. Il la prit dans ses bras gentiment, faisant doucement rire la jeune femme.

-Tu es magnifique…, dit-il à son oreille.  
-Tu me le dis à chaque fois…, lui répondit-elle en souriant légèrement.  
-C'est parce qu'à chaque fois tu m'émeus un peu plus!, répliqua-t-il en riant, la prenant par les épaules., Allons-y avant de se faire hacher menu!

Ils allèrent se placer sur la scène, écoutant l'éternel discours de Crowley leur rappelant qu'ils avaient un public à satisfaire et qu'à la moindre écartade il y aurait répercutions! Gabriel sentait sa nervosité augmenter de minutes en minutes, se forçant à souffler pour ne pas perdre son objectif de vue : plus personne ne viendrait briser ses rêves!

Ils virent les lumières s'abaisser et l'homme bedonnant leur dit de prendre place. The show will begin!

Sam entra dans une grande salle avec une scène camouflée par un lourd rideau en velours rouge. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il suivait Castiel et Michaël qui l'avaient mis entre eux, le faisant légèrement sourire. Il était content de se rendre compte que malgré la peine qu'il avait faite à leur frère, ils considéraient que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il se sentait entouré ainsi, continuant à faire partit de la famille.

La famille Novak avait acheté des billets au balcon avec son aide. Il s'assit entre les frères de Gabriel, regardant la scène. Quelque part derrière ce rideau se cachait l'homme qu'il aimait toujours, l'idée rendait ses mains moites et son cœur palpitant. Il espérait que malgré toute son idiotie, l'acteur veuille bien qu'ils réessayent ensembles! Il ferait toutes les concessions possibles et inimaginables pour Gaby.

Il écouta d'une oreille distraite les premières répliques, mais son cœur battit la chamade en reconnaissant la voix chaude et forte de son amant. Ce n'était jamais pareil en messagerie qu'en réel… Elle lui avait tant manquée… Il sentit son sourire fleurir sur son visage sans remarquer que Castiel l'observait discrètement. Il était content de retrouver son beau-frère.

L'histoire et les chants se succédaient avec brio, parfaitement scénarisés. L'avocat ne savait pas si c'était à cause de son cœur biaisé, mais Gabriel était vraiment le clou du spectacle avec sa présence et sa voix qui venait le chercher directement aux tripes. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil aux autres qui l'entouraient et dut se rendre compte qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais imaginé que leur frère avait un talent tel que celui-là. Sam sourit. Finalement, sa connerie avait peut-être un bon côté.

Trois heures de théâtre plus tard, le rideau tomba sur la scène et se fut l'ovation, les gens se levant pour acclamer les acteurs qui avaient joués avec un talent peu commun. On vit le rideau se soulever et les comédiens en lignes, de beaux sourires aux lèvres. Sam avait posé son regard sur Gabriel et son cœur rata un battement. Il avait l'air si heureux, s'inclinant avec les autres devant les spectateurs, une étincelle dans ses yeux dorés. L'avocat siffla au travers des applaudissements, se reculant lentement. Il devait le rejoindre.

Gabriel riait doucement, prenant Jo par la taille et lui embrassant la tempe, se dirigeant vers sa loge. Encore une fois, ils avaient cartonnés. Le comédien se sentait si épanoui en cet instant, les bravos et les vivats de l'assistance lui donnant des ailes en plus de celles qui étaient gravées dans sa peau.

-Tu as été merveilleuse!, dit-il à la jeune femme qui haussa un sourcil.  
-Dit celui qui est acclamé par la critique…, répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.  
-Que veux-tu? Mon talent brille à tel point qu'on ne voit que lui!, répliqua-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

Elle haussa les épaules. Joanna était habituée au manque de modestie de Gabriel, sachant bien que sous cette épaisseur de blagues et de fanfaronnades se cachait un jeune homme détruit qui se complaisait dans le travail et sa passion pour la scène. Elle le bouscula quand même pour la forme, le traitant d'idiot. Pourtant, le châtain ne répondit pas à la provocation, complètement figé dans le corridor, les yeux fixés sur un point au loin.

-Gabe?, demanda-t-elle, étonnée. Elle suivit son regard et vit un géant aux cheveux bruns qui attendait appuyé contre la porte de la loge du comédien., Gabe!

Elle saisit son ami par les épaules et le força à la regarder dans les yeux. Le plus vieux se secoua et la fixa à son tour. Son cœur venait de se fendre en deux à nouveau et il battait si fort dans sa poitrine que le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'on pouvait l'entendre. Pourquoi Sam était-il là…? En savoir la raison l'effrayait en plus de l'obséder. Gabriel sourit pourtant à Joanna pour faire façade et haussa les épaules.

-Ça va! J'ai eu un moment d'inattention, ne t'en fait pas., lui dit-il pour la rassurer sans pour autant bouger de l'endroit qu'il trouvait très bien! Quoi, ils étaient au milieu du couloir? Mais allez-vous faire foutre!

« Pourquoi t'es là!, pensa-t-il., Je m'étais attendu à voir tout le clan Novak à ma porte, pas toi… »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Il l'a prenait vraiment pour une idiote ou elle se faisait des idées? La blonde soupira et se mit derrière lui, se mettant à le pousser pour le faire avancer, le faisant subitement paniquer.

-Mais tu fais quoi là?, demanda-t-il précipitamment en retenant ses pieds au sol, devenant presque un morceau de béton.  
-Tu le connais alors je te force à aller lui parler!, dit-elle tout simplement en continuant de le forcer à avancer malgré le fait que c'était aussi lent qu'un escargot.  
-Je veux pas lui parler Jo!, répliqua-t-il vertement en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je m'en fous, tu vas lui parler.

Il soupira. Il oubliait tout le temps que sous ses airs d'ange, la jeune femme cachait un caractère bien trempé, pourtant il ne voulait vraiment pas parler au Winchester. Il n'était pas encore prêt à faire face à ses yeux de chien mouillé, à son sourire adorable, à sa voix douce et caressante à son oreille. Non!

Plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, le châtain se retrouva devant son ex qui le regardait étrangement, comme en adoration autant qu'en essayant de ne pas éclater en sanglot. Sam déglutit difficilement : alors son amant ne voulait tellement pas le voir qu'il s'était fait forcer pour lui faire face…? Il tenta tout de même de lui sourire, timidement, abaissant un peu sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le brun se dit que s'était son rôle de parler en premier alors il s'éclaircit la voix.

-Bonsoir Gabriel…, commença-t-il doucement, le plus vieux restant silencieux, le regardant comme se demandant comment agir avec lui., Hum… Je… Tu as été vraiment merveilleux!  
-Merci…, murmura le plus vieux en le regardant. C'était étrange comme sensation. Auparavant, ils n'avaient jamais hésité l'un face à l'autre et là… Il avait l'impression d'être devant un parfait étranger, ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire.

Il sursauta quand Sam lui montra un chrysanthème blanc, lui tendant gentiment, le rose aux joues. Il se sentit rougir à son tour, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Un petit rire traversa ses lèvres en le prenant entre ses doigts, faisant frissonner Sam qui sourit. Ce son lui réchauffa le corps au complet, comme s'il revivait. Joanna, en les voyants ainsi, se dit qu'il était temps pour elle de filer.

-C'est pas grand-chose, mais…, commença-t-il, se faisant arrêter par le mouvement de tête de son amant.  
-Au contraire, ça me touche, c'est très mignon…, dit Gabriel en le regardant dans les yeux.

Soudain, ce fut comme si le temps n'avait jamais passé, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparé pendant presque un an. Gabriel ouvrit la porte de sa loge et invita Sam à y entrer avec un petit sourire doux. Le Winchester entra dans la pièce et sourit en regardant autour d'eux. Des bonbons partout! Le châtain n'avait pas perdu cette habitude-là.

-Tu dois avoir le plus haut taux de glucose par millilitres de sang au monde!, dit-il en riant légèrement, faisant éclater de rire le plus vieux qui hocha la tête.  
-Surement! Mais je carbure à ça, tu le sais., s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Samuel, un vase contenant le chrysanthème. Il l'avait vidé du bouquet sans intérêt qu'on lui avait laissé dans sa loge pour le remplacer par une fleur beaucoup plus significative.

Sam sourit tendrement et le comédien resta un instant silencieux, légèrement gêné. Il déposa son vase en soufflant discrètement, hésitant à parler, mais il devait savoir. De toute façon, sa famille risquait de débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre alors…

-Pourquoi t'es là Sam…?, murmura-t-il en ne le regardant pas, ses yeux ambrés posés sur les pétales de la fleur.

Le brun se figea en entendant la voix fatiguée de Gabriel, se mordant la lèvre un peu. Il n'aurait pas dut venir peut-être…? Non! Il voulait retrouver le cœur de son amant! Il devait rester fort, le châtain avait le droit d'être triste, de lui demander ses intentions, mais lui il devait le convaincre de rester, pour eux.

-Je… Tu me manques!, lui dit-il en déglutissant.

Ses paroles firent froncer les sourcils au plus vieux sans pour autant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit. Après tous ce temps, c'était tous ce que Sam avait à lui dire? Après tous le mal qu'il lui avait faits?

-Et… Et je veux m'excuser…, souffla l'avocat en s'approchant du plus petit qui prêtait l'oreille aux paroles prononcées. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner comme ça, cela serait trop facile, mais il pouvait écouter, essayer de comprendre maintenant., Ce que j'ai fait la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu… C'est impardonnable et je le sais! Mais… Gabe…

La façon que Sam prononça son nom fit frissonner l'acteur de la tête aux pieds. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. Oui, Joanna utilisait ce surnom, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Gabriel soupira discrètement, le Winchester tout près de lui maintenant, répétant encore son nom avec douceur.

-Gabe, je t'aime… Reviens-moi…, murmura-t-il au châtain qui se retourna vivement vers lui, incertain.  
-Tu as embrassé mon frère directement sous mes yeux! Et tu as dit..., commença-t-il, Sam accusant le coup.  
-Je sais ce que j'ai dit!, il lui saisit le visage entre ses deux mains., Et si tu savais comme je le regrette…

Gabriel fronça les sourcils en le regardant dans les yeux. Sam avait l'air désespéré, mais il ne savait pas… Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il se dégagea des mains du géant. Non! Il ne devait pas céder comme ça, ça serait beaucoup trop simple!

-Tu m'as détruit…, lui dit-il, le Winchester hochant la tête.  
-Je sais…  
-Tu vas devoir travailler d'arrache-pied pour que je te fasse confiance…, continua-t-il sans faire attention aux paroles du brun, les sourcils froncés.  
-Je sais…, répéta ce dernier.  
-Ça ne sera surement jamais plus comme avant…  
-Je sais…

Plus les paroles de Gabriel franchissaient ses lèvres, plus Sam reprenait espoir. Il ne le repoussait pas, il l'aimait donc encore! Et peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, il était prêt à tout pour le rendre heureux.

-Et tu devras attendre la fin de la tournée., termina-t-il fermement, son regard de miel dans celui noisette.

Pour le coup, Sam ne s'y était pas attendu, mais il hocha tout de même la tête. Si c'était tout ce que demandait son amant, il ne pouvait qu'accepter.

-Très bien…, répondit-il en souriant doucement, reposant sa main sur la joue pour la caresser de son pouce., Mais je veux pouvoir te parler à tous les jours… Tu m'as trop manqué…

Avant même que Gabriel n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, la porte s'ouvrit vivement, des voix se faisant entendre. Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent et se séparèrent rapidement.

-Lucifer, non!, dit Castiel en essayant de l'arrêter, le plus vieux se dégageant facilement.  
-On a assez attendu!, s'exclama le brun aux yeux argentés., À ce que je sache, c'est nous sa famille!

Gabriel vit rentrer tout le clan Novak, le faisant discrètement soupirer. Il avait un sourire doux aux lèvres : ils lui avaient manqués… Le châtain clair se précipita sur les plus jeunes, passant devant Lucifer en l'ignorant complètement, le regard de ce dernier s'agrandissant. Pardon? Le brun se tourna vers Gabriel qui serrait ses cadets dans ses bras, Michaël et Raphaël souriants doucement. Venait-il vraiment de l'ignorer…? Lui?

-Gabriel…?, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, penchant légèrement la tête.

Le jeune homme continuait à l'ignorer, regardant Samandriel qui lui souriait timidement.

-Ce que tu as grandi Sammy!, il lui prit le visage tendrement entre ses mains., Tu es plus grand que moi maintenant!  
-Il faut dire que c'est pas très dur…, intervint Michaël en souriant malicieusement, Gabriel lui tirant la langue.  
-J'avais encore espoir!, dit-il en riant avant de reposer son regard doré sur le plus jeune de la famille., Je t'en supplie, ne deviens pas aussi grand que le Moose, manquerait plus que ça! Un seul Gigantor, ça me suffit!

Sam sourit doucement en l'entendant utiliser ses surnoms complètement stupides. Ça lui faisait étrangement plaisir de voir que Gabriel, ainsi, lui démontrait qu'il lui donnait vraiment une chance de se racheter.

Dans le cas de Lucifer, c'était une autre histoire. On ne l'ignorait pas, lui! Il ne le permettrait pas! Pas question.

-Gabriel!, s'écria-t-il, grondant presque de sa voix aux intonations menaçantes.

L'acteur se raidit et poussa un soupir, le plus vieux ayant un sourire victorieux. Il lui donnait enfin de l'attention. Le châtain se tourna vers son aîné, le reste de la famille se tendant en sentant la lourdeur de l'atmosphère, Sam se mettant près d'eux. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se produire, mais ça ne serait pas beau.

Gabriel s'approcha lentement de Lucifer, lui faisant face. Il avait encore son costume, lui donnant un charme dangereux, son regard auparavant si chaud et bienveillant devenu froid et menaçant. Tout dans son être leur disait que l'aîné aurait dut ce la fermer. Ils ne virent jamais le coup de poing partir, mais ils entendirent le nez se fracturer alors que le brun s'écroulait au sol.

-Ça, c'était pour Adam!, s'écria le comédien en serrant les mâchoires, s'accroupissant devant son frère, le prenant par le col., Et ça…, il le frappa à nouveau., C'est pour Sam!

Gabriel se redressa en soufflant légèrement. Ça le démangeait depuis des années, mais faire du mal à sa famille c'était un peu un sacrilège. Il se retourna vers les autres, Raphaël tendant les bras. Le châtain rit et vint le serrer fort dans ses bras.

-Vous m'avez tous tant manqué!, dit-il en essayant de tuer Raph par strangulation, le faisant rire légèrement.  
-Tu nous as manqué aussi Gabriel…, dit Michaël qui n'avait même pas réagit en voyant son jumeau au sol. Il ne l'avait pas volé.  
-Ne nous fais plus jamais des peurs comme ça!, dit le métis en lui frottant la tête doucement, le châtain lui souriant légèrement.

Ce n'était pas un reproche à proprement parlé, mais il sentait bien qu'ils lui en voulaient tous un peu de ne pas leur avoir donné de nouvelles pendant tout ce temps. Derrière eux, Lucifer les regardait avec une étincelle de haine dans les yeux. Pourtant, pour une fois, il garda sa bouche close.

Anna prit la main de son aîné dans la sienne avec un petit sourire contrit. Gabriel sursauta et la regarda, souriant doucement.

-Quoi petite fleur?, demanda-t-il en penchant la tête.  
-Rentre à la maison Gabriel… S'il te plait…, dit-elle en plongeant son regard gris dans celui ambré de son frère. Ce dernier soupira et secoua la tête.  
-Non Anna, je ne reviendrai pas…

Ses paroles firent sursauter sa famille qui s'exclama avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, le faisant rire doucement.

-Ça te fait rire?, s'écria Uriel en fronçant les sourcils, augmentant le rire de son aîné.  
-Parce que la tournée de la pièce n'est pas terminée., continua-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé, Michaël hochant la tête., Et aussi parce que j'ai un appartement à Los Angeles et que je m'y sens bien! Je ne vous aime pas moins pour ça…

Il serra Anna dans ses bras avec un sourire doux, la jeune femme de 19 ans l'étreignant aussi. Gabriel savait le vide qu'il allait laisser chez lui, mais il avait décidé un an auparavant qu'il allait voler de ses propres ailes, réaliser tous ses rêves. Michaël s'approcha de son benjamin et posa sa main sur son épaule, souriant de façon bienveillante.

-Je soutiens ton choix, tant qu'à partir de maintenant tu nous donnes de tes nouvelles!, dit-il de sa voix grave et douce.

Le châtain hocha la tête, heureux de voir que le plus vieux du clan Novak était d'accord avec sa décision. Sam le regardait en silence, souriant doucement. Il devrait commencer à faire des démarches dès le lendemain.

-Bon., dit Raphaël en claquant des mains pour ramener tout le monde à l'ordre., Gabriel doit être épuisé, on va partir!

Les plus jeunes froncèrent les sourcils et serrèrent leur aîné dans leurs bras, comme pour le retenir avec eux, le châtain éclatant d'un rire communicateur. Le métis poussa les plus jeunes pour les faire sortir alors que Michaël venait prendre Lucifer par le bras. Il le connaissait son jumeau, il risquait de rester un peu plus longtemps juste pour foutre la merde, mais le plus jeune des deux se dégagea vivement.

-Lâche-moi Mike!, s'exclama-t-il avec une voix aussi venimeuse que possible, sortant rapidement.

Castiel sourit légèrement à Gabriel qui sourit aussi, le guidant vers la sortie tout en lui donnant son nouveau numéro de téléphone.

-Surtout ne laisse pas Lucifer l'avoir!, lui demanda-t-il, Castiel hochant la tête.  
-Aucun problème…, il se tourna vers Sam., Je t'attends dehors…

Il sortit à son tour et les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux avant que Sam ne prenne la parole doucement, sa voix caressant l'oreille de Gabriel :

-Je vais y aller aussi…, murmura-t-il, le comédien hochant la tête. Il s'approcha de la porte, le plus vieux le fixant un instant.  
-Sam…, dit-il doucement, faisant sursauter le géant.  
-Oui?, demanda-t-il en se retournant vers son amant qui lui sourit malicieusement, un morceau de papier entre les doigts.  
-Je crois que ça va aller mieux avec ça!, s'exclama le plus petit, déclenchant le rire du Winchester qui prit la petite bandelette, leurs doigts s'effleurant.

Gabriel frissonna doucement en gardant la même expression, Sam serrant le papier au creux de sa paume comme si c'était son bien le plus précieux. Le brun le regarda un instant dans les yeux avant de le remercier, l'acteur souriant légèrement.

-C'est rien kiddo…, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Le Winchester rit doucement, faisant hausser un sourcil à Gabriel., Quoi?  
-C'est juste que je viens de me dire que le costard t'allait vraiment bien!, lui dit-il en se penchant vers lui, le châtain posant sa main sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.  
-Bye Sam., murmura-t-il avec un ton froid, mais doux.

Le brun hocha la tête et partit en silence, le cœur en peine en même temps sautillant dans sa cage thoracique. Il aurait se douter que cela ne serait pas aussi facile que cela de se faire pardonner par le comédien, mais au moins maintenant, il avait son numéro de téléphone.

Les choses ne pouvaient que s'arranger!

*(8)*

Sam défit la laisse de Loki en entrant dans son nouvel appartement, souriant doucement. Il prit une grande inspiration, respirant l'air marin qui entrait par la baie vitrée. Il avait pris un condo avec mezzanine et vue sur la plage. Il adorait son nouvel environnement et en voyant l'attitude de son animal, lui aussi. Il venait de terminer de déménager avec l'aide de Dean et Castiel, ceux-ci entrant justement, le plus grand prenant le noiraud par les épaules tendrement.

-Ahhh! Tu es sur de toi là?, demanda son frangin, le faisant rire doucement.  
-Oui, Dean!, répliqua-t-il en le regardant avec un grand sourire.

Cela avait été long, mais il avait réussi à se trouver un emploi et un appartement à Los Angeles. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Gabriel, près de 6 mois auparavant, la vie de Sam avait pris un tournant radical. Déjà, quand il l'appelait, le comédien choisissait s'il répondait ou non. Fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties, Sam avait quand même été un connard! Mais quand il répondait, les heures filaient sans qu'ils ne les voient passer, ponctuées de rires et de petits mots doux, à peine soufflés. Une fois, Gabriel s'était même endormi à son oreille et juste l'entendre respirer lui avait mis le cœur tout à l'envers. Ensuite, il avait demandé un transfert au palais de Justice pour Los Angeles ce qui les avait faits bien grincés des dents. Ils perdaient un talentueux avocat criminaliste et c'était bien dommage!

Quand il avait dit son projet à son frère, celui-ci en était resté sur le cul. Son Sammy voulait recommencer à zéro, d'accord, mais pourquoi aussi loin? Pourtant, Dean avait tout de suite proposé son aide pour faire les boîtes et le déménagement, rapidement rejoint par Castiel. L'aîné Winchester avait été clair sur un point par exemple : S'il pouvait déménager Sam maintenant, il pouvait le redéménager n'importe quand, Castiel ayant levé les yeux au ciel à ses paroles. D'ailleurs leur relation à eux aussi avait bien évoluée pendant ce temps, s'étant rapproché pendant l'année de disparition de Gabriel à essayer de soutenir Sam, mais aussi pendant le déménagement, les frères se chamaillant gentiment sous le regard doux de Castiel. D'ici une semaine ou deux de déni, Sam sentait que Dean allait sauter sur le Novak.

Gabriel n'était pas au courant de son déménagement, lui-même ne revenant à Los Angeles que la semaine prochaine. Sa tournée avait été allongée d'un mois et demi, éloignant encore leurs retrouvailles, mais le brun était heureux pour son aimé qui réalisait ses rêves de jouer sur scène et de parcourir le pays. Il ne lui retirait ceci pour rien au monde! Oui, il savait que cela allait être difficile dans l'avenir, mais pour son ange il était prêt à tout.

Son regard noisette parcourut le grand séjour, s'arrêtant sur Loki qui reniflait partout. Ouais… La vie reprenait sa course et il allait mordre à pleines dents dedans. Plus qu'une semaine à attendre et elle serait vraiment à son rythme de croisière.

-Bon! On commande une pizza et ensuite on se remet au boulot?, s'exclama-t-il, empressé de voir ses affaires un peu partout. Ne pas avoir de vrai chez soi toute sa jeunesse lui donnait une envie irrépressible de s'établir.  
-Ouais Sammy!, dit Dean en s'approchant de lui en souriant, s'étirant., On se remet au boulot Cas et moi pendant que tu fais ça!

L'avocat se tourna vers son beau-frère qui hocha la tête avant d'aller aider Dean avec le salon, l'endroit le moins compliqué en termes de dépaquetage. Le brun sourit et attrapa son portable, composant le numéro de la pizzeria qu'il avait vu plus tôt à travers la vitre du camion de déménagement.

Au même moment, dans un hôtel de San Francisco, Gabriel regardait le plafond avec un intérêt ponctué de crainte. Dans une semaine il n'aurait plus de raisons de ne plus songer à l'avenir de sa relation avec Sam. Pourtant, il n'osait pas y penser, c'était comme une peur venimeuse qui s'insinuait dans ses veines alors qu'il revoyait son ex embrasser son frère. Et si cela se reproduisait? Et si leur relation n'était pas comme avant? Et si…

Oui, il savait qu'on pourrait refaire le monde avec des « et si » mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Il plaqua ses mains sur son visage en grognant. « Mais pourquoi c'est si compliqué! », songea-t-il en désespoir de cause. Il poussa un lourd soupir, attrapant une sucette qu'il glissa sur sa langue. Hm… Mangue…

Il sursauta et se redressa vivement, sortant sa friandise de sa bouche. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il resongeait à ce bon souvenir, devant le Café avec Loki qui léchait son suçon à la mangue et Sam qui avait l'air si exaspéré par sa thèse à faire. Cette constatation le fit se lever et attraper un crayon et une feuille de papier. Le châtain tira un trait au centre de la page et se mit à comptabiliser tous les bons souvenirs qu'il avait avec son ex versus les mauvais. À la fin, il dut bien se rendre compte que sa vie avait été plus belle que laide avec Sam.

Son regard doré brilla doucement alors qu'il songeait à toutes les blagues foireuses qu'il avait fait, à toutes ces soirées en pyjama devant la télé à regarder une série quelconque, à ces batailles à savoir qui prendrait sa douche en premier, qui d'ailleurs se terminaient par de lourds coups de reins et des gémissements sous le jet. Oui, la vie de Gabriel avait été très douce pendant ces quatre mois. Malgré tout, son sourire se fana en songeant aux disputes dont il ne se souvenait même plus le commencement, à cette soirée fatale qui avait réduit son cœur en poussière.

Il se frappa le front sur la table en soupirant. Merde! Il détestait avoir à réfléchir à ce genre de trucs, il ne savait jamais quoi faire et s'en était enrageant. Il croisa les bras sur la surface dure et posa son menton sur eux, le regard perdu sur le mur devant lui. Sam lui avait déjà dit qu'il l'aimait et, dans son for intérieur, l'acteur savait que c'était vrai. De son côté, le châtain était encore complètement fou de son avocat même s'il essayait de maintenir une certaine distance entre eux. Distance complètement superflue, parce qu'à chaque mots prononcés par le plus grand, le comédien frémissait de manque. Oh dieu, qu'il souhaitait se plonger au creux des bras forts.

Il repensa à ses décisions depuis quelques années et ferma les yeux. Depuis Adam, il n'avait jamais osé espérer trouver quelqu'un avec qui il désirerait passer sa vie, ayant trop peur que Lucifer jette à nouveau son dévolu sur cette personne. Sauf que Sam l'avait complètement bousculé dans ses convictions, comme on détruit une pyramide de carte d'un seul souffle. Il lui avait appris que rêver était une des choses les plus importantes au monde. Et de surtout ne jamais perdre espoir.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et souffla, laissant son esprit vagabonder, imaginer son futur et il rit légèrement. Ouais, pourquoi pas une carrière à la télévision? Ça pourrait être chouette. Il se laissa porter par le gré de ses espérances et il retint sa respiration en voyant le sourire de Sam dans une chambre aux tons pastel. Son regard doré s'ouvrit lentement et il souffla longuement. Un futur plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais espéré semblait vouloir fleurir dans son cœur. Gabriel sourit doucement.

Dans une semaine, il allait encore une fois sauter le pas et rêver.

Fin

*(8)*

Tadam! La fin, la vraie de vraie ;) En effet, je n'ai pas prévu de suite pour l'instant, j'essaie de me concentrer sur une autre histoire qui va contenir beaucoup plus de chapitres et qui n'est pas de mon OTP le Sabriel, mais bien le OTP de presque tout le fandom le Destiel!

Si jamais vous le désirez, laissez-moi un commentaire, je vais me faire un plaisir de le lire et d'y répondre. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, à bientôt.

Aza


End file.
